Heart Break & Love Songs
by Kataanglover98
Summary: Love is Fearless and Treacherous, leaving you belting out a Love Song. Heart break causes tears to stream down your face when you realize how Invisible you really are. A drabble of one shots all based around songs from Taylor Swift. Please don't pass this over if you don't like Taylor Swift, some of her songs really do work with A&A. I hope you like it. R&R. Ratings will vary.
1. Red & All Alone

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Album: Red**

**Song: Red**

**Keep Calm and Disclaimer On: I do not own Austin and Ally, or the song red by Taylor Swift**

* * *

**Red & All Alone**

This is always how it ends. With her silently letting tears roll down her cheeks as she stares helplessly at the contrasting black and white keys of the piano. It always ends with him storming out, slamming the door shut behind him, making the thunderous boom ring in her sensitive ears. And no matter what, it always starts the same. Always, that's how it _always_ begins; with happy go-lucky smiles and elated glimmers in their eyes. However, somehow, at random times, it will all explode in their faces.

These brawls and explosive fights, they leave bruises and sometimes scars from the boxing gloves and, stinging, emotional shrapnel from the blast. Either way, it ends the same, no matter what; it always leaves them with a broken, throbbing heart, and a brainwashed, exhausted mind set.

This is exactly what runs through a certain songwriter's mind at the time. She thinks back to the fight and where she is now, leaning over the piano silently sobbing. This is when a bitter, half hearted, quick outburst of laughter rolls off her tongue. The routine is so old and so worn. Usually it happens like this: they explode from lack of sleep or some other stupid reason. For a day and a half they don't speak or go within a twenty yard radius of each other. Next: one of them realizes the stupidity of the fight and comes crawling back to apologize. Lastly they make up, by saying their apologies and enveloping each other in a bone crushing hug. This time, Ally has a gut wrenching feeling it won't end happily.

No, this time is different. What's said is said and what's done is done. This time, it's serious. This time, there's not going to be a cheesy make up with a bear hug. This time, all _he _wants is to forget about her and move on. And who is she to get in his way?

Ally lets out a deep, long sigh; one that shows her dismay and depression. With a deep intake of air she places her left hand over the keys in front of her. She then puts pressure on one of the stark white keys. The deep sound of a low F interrupts the heavy silence that fills the room. Sadly, her hopes of hearing her favorite instrument to clear up her depressing mood refuses to work; the depressing cloud over the dimly lit room still cloaks her body.

Knowing there is only one way to release the anger, frustration and sadness she feels, Ally let's her hands glide over the piano keys. The glossy surface tickles the tips of her fingers as she brushes them against the keys. Soon her hands come to a halt as she finds where she wants to start. Instantly her fingers form sad, depressing cords. The music her fingertips provide isn't even thought about as it reaches her ears. The symphony brings more tears to her swollen eyes as her emotions pour out of her heart.

Every sting and jab taken to her heart easily sounds in the music as the tears pour from her brown eyes.

* * *

Two years later and she still plays back that night. It's still so vivid, like she has her own personal sad movie. The worst part about the heartbreak is the flashbacks of him, just by the sight of something from the past. Not to mention the echoes of his voice that still haven't left the places he used to stand. Both of the horrible tricks her mind plays make her believe that he actually has come back; that he hasn't forgotten.

Suddenly a snap breaks her out of the runaway thoughts. Ally instinctively blinks her glazed over eyes, snapping her completely out of the dangerous thoughts running amuck in her brain. Her eyes cross almost instantly as she tries to focus on the hand hovering inches from her nose. Instinctively Ally recoils by jumping back with a squeak, her back jamming into the other side of the counter in Sonic Boom. She winces while arching her back and rubbing the now sore flesh of her lower back. Ally glances up to see her loving best friend Trish in a bedazzled mall cop uniform. She has her hip jutted out with a hand resting atop it, and what looks to be a water gun in her other hand. Her obviously plastic badge is lined with rhinestones and it takes up half of her chest. A grey hat sits atop of her naturally curly, bushy hair, rhinestones also catching the light there as well.

Ally doesn't even bother to scowl at her Latino friend for the scare that she inflicted; she doesn't have the energy in her fragile body. So instead Ally resorts to sighing in annoyance before snatching her songbook out from under the counter.

The five year old leather book now has a binding of duck-tape. Not one frayed page is not found in the book which will soon run out of any space to hold the songwriters secrets. Ally's spirits fall deeper into its dismay once her eyes catch the sights of only three more free pages of free space. None the less, she slides the pen cradled behind one of her ear and opens her book on the polished counter in front of her.

The empty page she opens to is torn on the edges and has a fold running right through the middle of the paper. Thoughtfully, Ally smoothes out the page held in the book before beginning to scribble her depressed thoughts neatly onto the stiff paper.

Once her pen begins to dance across the page an annoyed sigh hits her ears, however she doesn't even glance up. Instead all Ally does is ignore the sign of frustration. "Ally, I get it, it's _that _day," Trish sighs. Ally can almost hear Trish pinch the bridge of her nose. Still she keeps her head tucked into her book. "But you can't do this, it's been two years." Behind her now mid-back long brown curly hair acting as a curtain to her face as she leans over her book, Ally cringes. Trish continues, obliviously not seeing Ally's expression. "Just forget about him. I know it's hard to handle still," Trish says softly. So soft in fact that she drops her voice to a breathy whisper. "But Alls, after two years it's ok to forget about him, move on. Come on, your twenty now and still living with your dad. Not to mention your letting what happened two years ago affect you going to MUNY now? Honey, I love you, but he isn't coming back. Forget about him like he has obviously made it clear he forgot about us."

Ally gulps loudly. Trish's statement sends Ally's mind doing flips and causes her heart to pound in her ears. However she can't help but feel the definite pain in her heart from some of the words spoken. She knows he has forgotten about them, about _her_. He chooses not to remember, because, like he said two years ago, 'you're someone who is so easy to forget'. Ally can't say she didn't say regrettable things that night either; the only difference is she regrets them.

Ally captures her bottom lip with her teeth as she fights the tears. Luckily the stinging in her nose and the frog in her throat disappear fairly quickly. She glances up at Trish through her draping hair before turning her eyes back down to the cursive lettering that is her hand writing. "Forgetting him is like trying to know someone you haven't met, Trish," Ally mumbles before shoving her book back under the counter and stepping out from behind it. She walks past Trish and over to the Violin display, trying to occupy her antsy feet. "It's impossible," she states, not letting emotion seep into her tone. "That's just how it is. I won't forget." Ally's emotionless façade is ruined when her voice cracks, the previous tears threatening to spring to her eyes. With a deep sigh she narrowly escapes from breaking down, which is about the fifth time today she's had to do such.

When Ally turns back to Trish, her eyes are completely glazed over. She stares just past Ally's shoulder, looking to be lounging in deep thought. In a flash of rhinestones Trish claps her hands over Ally's slumped shoulders. Brown eyes flash at brown eyes. "I know, why don't you write a song to get everything, 'ya know, out of your system?" Trish asks hopefully while dropping her hands after Ally gives her a deep glare. "Ouch, keep those daggers to yourself." Trish says as she scrunches up her small nose.

Ally snorts before her face again turns solid as stone. "News flash," Ally states, her lips turning in a fake smile and her hands making a rainbow shape in the air. "I tried that, it doesn't help much. Half of my book is filled with songs that I've written to get it out of my system." She scoffs. Quickly she walks back behind the counter.

Trish's grin disappears for a second, only to be replaced with a bigger, mischievous, grin. "But, have you ever sung it to an audience?" She asks, letting herself pace slowly back and forth.

Ally opens her mouth wide, ready to object, but all that comes is Trish's voice cutting her off. "I think not." The Latino exclaims, her words coming out a bit rushed.

Ally's eyes instantly widen at the suggestion. She violently shakes her head back and forth. "No, no, no!" She yells her voice at least an octave higher. "I am _not_ going up on stage." Her voice squeaks and heightens with each word.

Across the counter, Trish pouts. "Please Alls; I think it will be really good for you. Healthy even. The best part is once it's done, it's done. You can continue to work in Sonic Boom. Oh, I can even make sure that I get a scout from MUNY to come to your performance, if you want." Trish babbles excitedly.

Ally's mouth purses, she can tell Trish has been planning to bring this up for a while now. "Let me think about it." Ally says with a sigh, before grabbing her book and walking off towards the green wooden stairs of Sonic Boom.

As soon as her foot flattens onto the first step of the stairs, the shuffling of footsteps fills her ears. Once she takes a full step up to the next stair Trish's smug tone hits her ears. "Actually, I already booked you a month ago," She states, her tone sounding mater-of-factly.

Ally's eyes pop out of her head and she instantly spins around on her three inch heels, almost falling from the current step she stands on. "What?" she screeches, staring down her friend with wild eyes.

Trish only shrugs, as if this is no big deal. "Yep, don't make me look like an idiot in front of the coach. I spoke highly of you." Trish commands before running out the door yelling something about being late for work. Sense when does she care?

Ally's shock turns into anger quickly as she instantly yells to her friend stepping down to the next step. "Trish!" It's too late though, she's already gone. Ally huffs and brings her foot crashing onto the step in frustration before stomping up the rest of the steps to her, once again, bleak practice room.

She slams the door behind her before slumping down it. With a pounding heart Ally looks towards the ceiling uttering a plea within her heart. "Please, God, don't let me choke."

* * *

"Go, go! I want to see how gorgeous this dress is on you." Trish exclaims giddily as she shoves Ally into a changing room.

Ally can't help but roll her eyes and let her feet willingly travel to the changing rooms. Once she stumbles into the dressing room Trish slams the door shut on Ally, leaving the young song writer nothing else to do but annoyingly roll her eyes yet again. Ally then begins to undress herself. As soon as everything but her undergarments is removed, Ally carefully takes the outfit Trish has commanded she try on off the hanger. Ally then slides into the summer dress and zips it up in the back. She runs her hands over the skirt once before checking herself in the full length mirror. While sweeping her eyes over her body, she is surprised to feel impressed with herself.

The dress she wears is strapless with a sweetheart cut collar. All the fabric reaches down to meet Ally's legs at mid-thigh. The skin tight bust only goes till the curve of her hips then the skirt begins proofing out just barely enough to give more shape to her body.

Red is the main color of the dress. An ice blue color highlights the red in the dress and is smudged against the black back fabric. Red roses are dotted over the dress, making them the focal point of the design. Ally can't say that the dress doesn't suit her either, because she actually thinks it's the best she's seen herself.

Ally allows herself to smile in the mirror before stepping out of her little stall. Sitting on a bench against the opposite wall is Trish. Boredom is evident in her eyes that stare blankly at her phone screen. Ally begins to clear her throat when a male voice pierces her ears. It comes muffled, but still, Ally can hear the familiarity it holds. "Dez, I am not wearing _that_! Plaid skinny jeans will not up my cool factor!"

Ally shakes her head, fleeing from the past. She refuses to believe he's here, because he can't. He would never come back to Miami, why would he want to. Nothing is waiting for him here, except maybe a deep part or here that still stands by, waiting to see him walk through the door again.

Quickly Ally focuses back on Trish andclears her throat quietly, hoping to gain her attention. Ally's attempts do not falter because her Latino friend glances up from her current attraction. As if it's nothing, Trish glues her eyes back onto the screen of her phone. However she quickly does a double take, all thoughts of her phone dropped. Her mouth hits the floor before turning into an unmistakable smirk. "Oh my gosh," she exclaims giddily. "Ally, that dress was made for you!" She squeals, her hands flying up and cupping her cheeks in excitement. "Oh, and I saw shoes on a rack that will look perfect with this. Let me go get them."

With that Trish disappears out of the dressing-room, leaving Ally's mind to again wonder. The voice, the one obviously fabricated by her mind is yanked to the front of her thought process almost immediately. She studies the voice over in her mind, taking mental notes on its characteristics. The deep rumble but smooth sound of the voice has no errors. A familiar growl in the tone contrasts with the still childish twist, just as she remembers. As tears threaten to spill from her eyes the piercing of another knife hitting her heart pangs her chest. Ally snaps her glistening chocolate eyes shut in attempt to stop the flow of salty tears. She fights against the lump burning a hole through her throat and tries to swallow around it.

When the sound of footsteps pound in Ally's ears, she instantly re-opens her eyes. She turns her head towards the entrance of the woman's dressing room, expecting to see Trish come waltzing up. That's not what she sees.

Across the hallway-through the archway acting as the thresh-hold of the dressing room-the entrance of the men's dressing room stands. And for a split second Ally catches a glimpse of beach blonde hair flying through the opposite archway before disappearing around the corner. Her breath does not fail to catch on the lump in her throat and suddenly breathing is like a talent she doesn't possess. Ally's hands instinctively go to rub at her eyes, making sure she isn't sleep deprived. It's useless however; the flash of blonde is gone from sight.

The next thing Ally registers is Trish shoving a pair of red, four inch wedges into her chest. "Here, slip those on. They should fit, I grabbed a size seven." She informs as she whips out her phone, her fingers beginning to tap furiously at the screen. Trish then glances up from the screen, eyeing Ally silently commanding her to put the shoes on.

Not allowing the terrible thoughts of _him_ burden her mind, Ally drops the shoes right there and slips both feet into the shoes. Trish again glances from her glowing screen towards the brunette that now towers over her. Quickly the shorter of the two drops her phone back into her purse before skimming her fingers across her bottom lip as her eyes sweep over Ally. Her eyebrows crease in concentration for a good five minutes, leaving Ally nervously picking at her purple nail polish. After minutes of standing in awkward silence-Ally the only one realizing it-Trish pops up, hands clasping together and a smile laces her irises. "I know exactly what to do with you!" she informs, her tone resembling one of which they both used many times in high school. Trish grabs Ally by the shoulders, turns her around and shoves her back into the dressing-room stall. She then slams the door shut, sending the slap of wood against wood echoing around. "Change out of the clothes, then I'm gonna take you to Made to Makeup." She commands, her voice carrying over the top of the stall door.

Normally Ally would protest and tell Trish that she can help with the damage, but not this time. This time-seeing as Trish has sucked her into singing in front of an audience-she doesn't argue. Ally simply lets the new silence stay just that, silence.

After slipping off the shoes and sliding them under the door for Trish, Ally pulls the dress from her body. Once the fabric is hung on its hanger Ally begins to redress into her clothes. Ally pulls on her fitted, just above the knee, floral skirt first. She then tucks her white button up, peter-pan collar, sleeveless, top into the skirt before slipping into her white sandal, cork, wedges. Once Ally runs her hands over her skirt, flattening out any wrinkles, she turns to the mirror mounted on the back of the stall door. She looks at herself from side to side before patting her curled hair down in attempt to flatten any stray strands. After Ally unlocks the door and grabs her dress, she walks from the stall. Trish immediately snatches the dress from Ally and begins to gaze longingly at it. Since she is focused more on the dress than keeping pace with Ally, Trish falls behind a few strides. "You're gonna look fabulous, Alls." The she says, her eyes never leaving the fabric of the dress until both her and Ally begins to weave through the racks of clothing and towards the front counter.

Ally instantly cringes, as she does whenever Trish calls her by _that_ particularnickname. Ever since _he _left, Ally has desperately tried to rid herself of the name of which he gave her. And just as always-when he manages to wiggle out into her open thoughts-the flash backs of their friendship and echoes of his voice bring anew to her mind. Images of blonde hair and hazel eyes dance across her coherent mind. A suffocating sensation returns to heart-or better said, the shattered remains of what once was. With the clenching of her chest comes her want, her need for him. She urns for his gentle touch and she can't help but realize he was all she ever wanted. Well, she had learned this when the door slammed shut behind him and all that came from her mouth was a scream strangled by her sobs. She realized he was the best thing that she had ever encountered was when he made electricity dance across her skin wherever he touched. And those few years ago, at the young age of sixteen, she found out what it's like to free fall. She might as well have been jumping out of an airplane, because falling in love with him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free-fall. It just all happens so fast. One minute all you have are friendly feelings, then, in just a blink of an eye, everything changes. Ally regrets it, she regrets it all. If she didn't go up to Cloud Nine, she wouldn't have fallen and hit the ground so hard. However, Ally knows regretting him is all the cause of her desperately trying to wind back the clock so she doesn't have to feel a love so strong. It's just a shame he never felt the same. Instead he left her all alone, a dark grey that consumed her life, but now she is determined to burn it down.

The sharp ding of the register punctures Ally's mind, causing her thoughts to leak out. This sends her snapping back into reality. She glances around, seeing Trish hand a man behind the counter her debt card. Ally blinks slowly. How she ended up at the counter of the clothing store, she will never know.

With Ally's mind still slightly glazed over the next thing she registers is Trish's hand encircling her wrist and dragging her out of the store. As soon as they step out of the store the bright sun hits the songwriter's cheeks. She tilts her head back in attempt to fill her whole face with the warm rays. Instantly Ally begins to fall behind Trish. So, in attempt to keep Ally at her side, Trish loops her arm through the dazed girl's.

Ally watches the people pass by on the sidewalk of the outdoor mall. Their faces are blurs that begin to stain her brain like ink. And as Trish leads Ally out to cross the street running through the center of the mall, she catches sight of the many glimmering cars. Trucks are coated in a thick layer of mud, others waxed with glimmering rims. Other, warn out, faded jeeps fill the mix, their dull color contrasting with the flamboyant surfboards mounted atop them. Then, of course the regular daily work cars burn her eyes with dull colorless paint. But only one car stands out in the mix as Trish pulls her forward, across the crosswalk. The car capturing Ally's focus is none other than a sleek, sliver, Maserati. Ally can't even attempt to stop the sigh falling off her lips. An immediate jab to the ribs makes the brunette whip her head around to face Trish. "What's that about?" The shortest of the pair asks as they turn onto the sidewalk. She tilts her head towards the herd of cars speeding away.

Ally scoffs nervously. "Pfft, what are you talking about?"

Trish's face drops into one that says 'you know exactly what I mean'. Ally sighs. "It's just the Maserati," Ally admits, head dropping down low. Trish shoots Ally a quizzical look before turning into Made to Makeup. Ally looks back up to see the walls splattered with multiple colors, making them pop against the white backdrop. Sections are divided throughout the spacious store, ranging from Lip products to foundation and everything in-between. Ally feels Trish's questioning glare, so she continues her explanation. "It's just that it reminds me of what love is like."Trish giggles before biting her lip to try to stifle it, something Ally doesn't understand. She thought what she said was completely serious.

"W-what do you mean?" Trish asks, voice still unsteady from the lack of control over her laughter. This makes a flash of anger travel through Ally's body before quickly exiting out of her toes. However, it doesn't stop Ally from rolling her eyes in annoyance and pushing away from her friend. Ally knows all too well that Trish obviously thinks that was the stupidest ever said. This makes Ally shut her mouth and occupy herself by picking up a tube of lip-gloss and surveying it.

"Well are you gonna explain or what?" Trish pipes up. Out of the corner of her eyes Ally witnesses Trish place her hands on her hips in frustration.

With a sigh Ally places the lip-gloss back and turns to her friend, making eye contact. "Well, the car is the love." Ally begins. "It's a sports car. It's supposed to go barreling down a never ending road. That's how love is too; it's how it's _supposed_ to be, never ending. Love is supposed to be as passionate as sin. But sadly, that's not reality," She pauses, eyes stinging momentarily. Quickly, she clears her throat. "Love ends up traveling down a one way street, only to end abruptly at a dead end." Ally explains while ducking her head down to look at her painted toes. From the tips of her lashes, the small girl can see Trish cock an eyebrow at her. Trish is only wondering if Ally has lost her mind, gone mad after these two years. However, when the brunette says five words, that's all it takes to break Trish's heart. "That's how loving him was."

Never has Trish ever felt such a pang in her heart for another being. Never. Yes, she has felt pity and happiness for someone, but _never _this. She can almost feel what it's like to have your heart crushed. Rage fills her and she wants nothing more than to crush Austin Moon's face in. However the anger soon vanishes when her mind clicks. "Let's just go out to Karaoke Knight and you will sing, blow everyone away, and hopefully Austin will hear it someday. He will finally know how much he hurt you." She says.

Ally only nods half heartily sorrow cloaking her eyes glow. "Yeah, sure." She mutters before stalking up to the circular front counter. With a shake of her head Trish follows after Ally. _She has no idea_, Trish states mentally.

* * *

For the next hour Trish waltzes around the makeup aisles with a store employee. Both constantly hold colors up to Ally's face, studying it closely. All the while, Ally is hardly focusing on anything but her thoughts, because they _will _drag her away. She can't fight the reminders popping up everywhere though, like a flash of yellow-in just the right hue-in the sea of makeup on the shelves. Or the air carrying chatter from outside the doors of the store that resemble his voice. His song Billion Hits coming pounding over the speakers in the store. Once she even swore she saw his face for a split second in the fast moving crowd just outside the display windows. He soon begins to spin in her head like an uncontrollable rocket, fogging up her mind with the smoke, mercilessly not allowing her a clear thought. This throws her mind off balance, and sends thoughts rushing through her head at record speeds. And all of this amounts to, while being dragged around a store for an hour, training herself not to turn any attention to the tricks of her mind. Finally the final product comes out when Trish's, arms covered with bags, pulls her out of the store. Ally has trained herself not to believe the tricks of her eyes, ears, or the annoying goose bumps that make a wave across her skin for no reason.

All that's left to do now is to light him with the red fire raging in her mind and watch him burn to ashes.

* * *

Nervously, Ally nibbles at her bottom lip. Trish's hands are currently in her hair, working on flattening it down. Sizzling sounds in Ally's ears every time the flatiron clamps down on a strand of hair dampened with anti-damage spray. The nervous girl fixes her eyes on her bright red nail polish coating her fingernails. She again glances up at herself in the mirror. Trish's face is completely straight as she works with Ally's naturally curly hair in the mirror. The light bulbs that surround the mirror leave heat resting on Ally's cheeks. Muffled cheers filter through the crowed back stage of the popular night club the brunette is performing at, Karaoke Knight.

The name explains the whole point of the club. Every night people go on stage to perform for the raging club. Famous or not you can perform here and getting booked is a hard opportunity to break. And if you happen to be a star and are in Miami for whatever reason, there is no doubt that you will spend at least one night partying here. To make Ally's nerves worse, tonight is Karaoke Knight's one All-star week of the year; meaning stars from around the world are invited to come and perform for the club tonight and-not to mention-are paid major bucks. Too bad amateurs get paid more like twenty bucks. This makes getting booked is an even slimmer opportunity. Ally honestly doesn't know how Trish managed to get her in, because to her understanding only one other unrecognized artist is booked for this evening. With a sigh Ally saves herself from her terrifying thoughts. She looks back up at herself in the mirror as more cheers flood her ears.

Trish is just now finishing with the last clump of her usually curly hair that is now straight as an arrow for the first time ever. Her hair perfectly frames her face and her newly cut bangs sweep across her forehead. After observing her hair Ally scans her face, looking over her wonderfully done makeup.

Hints of purple sprinkle her eye lids, bringing out her dark brown eyes. Black full lashes surround the eye, along with black eyeliner. Perfect foundation conceals her blemishes from view. Cherry red lipstick glosses her lips, making them pop against her pale skin. Then a small amount of blush graces her cheeks.

Everything fits together like a jigsaw puzzle, forming the big picture. Ally can't believe how amazing Trish made her look tonight, from her shoes to her hair; she must admit she looks good. For once in her life Ally actually feels pretty. She flashes a smile into the mirror, white teeth sparkling in the light. Trish giggles, "I haven't seen that smile in awhile." She gushes happily.

Thank you, Trish." Ally whispers over the screaming crowd that, again, comes in the room muffled.

Trish only flashes Ally a smile before the curtains part behind them and in walks Cher Lloyd. Both their mouths drop to the floor. As she strolls by, accompanied by three men in black, she gives Ally a smile and wink before carrying on like nothing ever happened. Ally's face instantly breaks into a wild grin as she turns to Trish. She's just about to squeal in excitement when a gruff voice calls her name. "Ally Dawson." It calls over the shuffling of the other people walking around backstage and the occasional cheer of the crowd. However the upbeat giggles and joyful smiles surrounding her do not reflect her now sunken mood. Her stomach drops to her toes almost instantaneously. Slowly her feet shuffle towards the man as she raises her hand in the air, her mouth suddenly dry. Trish pats her back before giving her a forceful shove forward.

Ally stumbles forward from the force in result of tripping over her feet. She walks the rest of the way to the man standing by the black curtain separating backstage from the actual stage. Ally racks her brain for the exercises her and Trish put together over the past week to help with her stage fright. Isn't it funny how, no matter how hard you practice, or how many times you repeat the drill, the real thing will never fail to shake you? "I-I'm Ally Dawson." She croaks out nervously once she reaches the one who called her name. The man before her who is dressed in black, clipboard tucked under his arm and headset clamped to his head, motions Ally closer.

Desperate brown eyes stare at Trish as the one who is their owner is lead over to the part in the curtains. A piece of blue tape at the tip of Ally's shoes acts as an invisible barrier keeping her from rushing onto the stage. As if that would happen. "Stay here," the man commands as he glances at his watch before scribbling something on the paper clipped to his clipboard. "You're on in two minutes." He informs without so much as a glance up then speed-walks off.

As the words register in Ally's mind it feels as if her stomach blows up. Her breaths become steep and uneven as fear paralyzes her body. _Stay here? No problem._ Ally thinks grudgingly to herself. She has to wonder what she's even doing here.

The songwriter takes a frantic glance at Trish who gives her two thumbs up, also adding in a stretched smile. Ally can only return her gesture with a wide eyed, half hearted, fearful smile; and it only lasts for a millisecond-at the most-then her face returns to its previous terrified state.

With a pounding heart Ally stands, stiff as a board. Her pleas to God consist of her begging him to give her more time until she has to walk onto that stage. Sadly for her, time passes by too quickly. Her short period of two minutes feels more like two seconds. When the same stage manager taps her on her shoulder, she instantly flinches. "Ally Dawson," he states, his hot breath fanning out over her ear. Quickly, Ally turns to face him, her heart jumpstarting from shock. With a giant step back Ally makes sure to put a good two feet in-between his body and hers. The manager, obviously not realizing the awkwardness of the situation, remains monotone. "You're on." He informs while pushing the black curtain aside with his clipboard and motioning Ally through.

Ally takes one last backward glance at Trish. After taking a deep breath she steps through the flimsy curtain that acts as the wall separating her from the world. It separates being Ally Dawson: the backstage songwriter, to Ally Dawson: the confidant performer.

Ally's heels hit the polished black stage floor and she gulps. Luckily she is still hidden by the side stage wall, giving her only a miniscule amount of relaxation. Out of the shadows, another stage manager steps out, her chestnut hair tied back into a tight pony tail. With no words leaving her lips, the manager places a microphone in Ally's shaking hands.

Once the cool metal of the microphone handle touches her palm her hands break into a wild sweat. Quickly, Ally wipes away her tangible nervousness on the soft fabric of her dress. She waits, with a pounding pulse in her ears, for her cue to step into the blinding stage lights and towards the stool and glittering acoustic guitar in center stage. Almost instantly her cue booms in her ears; "Now, please welcome Miami Local, Ally Dawson!" The voice sounds somewhat similar to an announcer's voice on one of her dads wrestling shows.

Ally wipes all of her thoughts from her mind and takes her first steps into the lights. Immediately, after revealing herself to the audience, cheers and applause reign in her ears.

Heat from the show lights blinding her eyes cause her cheeks to burn. She blinks her eyes, trying to find the crowd behind the blinding white spotlight trained on her. Once her eyes meet those of the crowd, Ally wishes she didn't detach her eyes from the guitar beckoning her arrival. The air is knocked from her lungs and her breathing catches in her throat. All eyes are gazing at her, everyone's attention on _only_ her. Her heartbeat accelerates in her chest, thumping so rapidly Ally can't help but fear it will pop out of her chest. Instead of allowing her eyes to bulge out of her head, she darts her eyes back to the guitar propped up against a stand next to the stool.

As soon as Ally reaches her destination she positions herself on the polished wooden stool. Surprisingly everything she has done so far hasn't amounted to her making a fool of herself. She has been, amazingly, graceful.

With one quick movement she slides the mic into its holster atop of its stand; Ally keeps her eyes casually glued to her shoes as she does so. Once she snatches the guitar resting next to her up, she slings the strap over her shoulders and takes a questioning peek at the band resting in the shadows behind her. The drummer gives her a curt nod, signaling they are ready when she is. With the same nod in reply Ally turns back to the crowd in front of her, finally making eye contact. Internally she reminds herself to smile, so she begins to rummage through her brain for a memory that never ceases to delight her.

The first memory to make way to her mind is the day when Austin Moon and her became partners and best friends. She must scold herself for smiling widely at the thought, but no matter what, that moment will always hold joy in her heart.

She nibbles at her inner cheek when she reminds herself that the eyes boring into her right now are _only_ eyes. They can no longer dictate her life, forcing her to shrink into herself in a dark corner. She will never let them have the power to make her apprehensive again.

Ally takes in a deep breath, sucking in her new found courage. She then lets words fall from her tongue and to her astonishment, it comes out smooth and powerful. No longer will her mouth stutter and her throat lock around her words. "Thank you," she announces into the mic. "I wrote this song for my old partner and best friend Austin Moon," she pauses when gasps and murmurs reach her ears from the audience. She pushes past her deep unrest given to her from the whispers in the sea of people. "It's called Red." She informs over the still hissing crowd.

She waits for the now cheering crowd to settle; soon they do, causing a cloud of silence to fall over the large room of by-standers. When the silence hits Ally bows her head, studying the guitar strings under her fingertips. Normally she would play the piano, but the guitar fit the song just right. As soon as she is curtain only one spotlight shines over her body, she begins to play the intro of the song? After seconds of the intro Ally's voice joins into the mix.

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street__  
__Faster than the wind__  
__Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly__  
__Loving him is like trying to change your mind__  
__Once you're already flying through the free fall__  
__Like the colors in autumn__so bright just before they lose it all_

At this point the base begins to pick up, making Ally swing the guitar from her shoulder and place it back onto the stand. Her lips never leave the mic. She then grabs the microphone from the stand while standing up. Ally places the stand off to the side. The entire band begins to play with the music. What once was only one spotlight on Ally has turned into numerous muli-colored lights flashing around her to the beat of the tempo. The lights are under the command of the drums. Ally follows the drums lead, much like the lights, and picks up her voice as well. _Losing him was blue like I'd never known__  
__Missing him was dark grey all alone__  
__Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met__  
__But loving him was red__  
__Loving him was red__Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you__  
__Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song__  
__Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer__  
__Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong__Losing him was blue like I'd never known__  
__Missing him was dark grey all alone__  
__Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met__  
__But loving him was red__  
__Oh red, burning red _

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes__  
__Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go__  
_

_But moving on from him is impossible__  
__When I still see it all in my head __Burning red!__  
__Darling it was red!__Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known__  
__Missing him was dark grey all alone__  
__Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met__  
__Cause loving him was red yeah yeah red __We're burning red_

_And that's why he's spinning round in my head __Comes back to me burning red __Yeah yeah_

_Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

Ally's voice comes to a halt, along with the band that plays the last notes of the song. The crowd breaks into a booming applause that fills Ally's confidence. Their wild cheers and chants make Ally want to explode with pride. She smiles, this time without having to think about it. However a hiccup occurs in her joyful mood and turns to fear when she catches sight of a head full of wavy beach blonde hair. Hazel eyes gape at her in the front row.

Instead of allowing what is obviously a trick of her mind to ruin her moment she pushes the thoughts of _him _away almost instantaneously. She smiles and waves to the crowd as she walks from the stage, priding herself for training her brain to push back the occurrences of him.

With one last joyful smile and grateful wave Ally scampers off the stage to a proud, welcoming, Trish.

* * *

Trish waves Ally goodbye-the action almost unseen in the darkness cloaking the night-from the interior of her car. Ally smiles at Trish before waving her goodbye from halfway up her driveway. Trish, again, waves before pulling onto the abandoned street of Ally's neighborhood and speeds down it and out of sight.

Ally smiles to herself before walking the rest of the way up to her door; hopping up the two stairs of her porch to get there. The red door, inches from her face, burns her eyes from the still evident paint fumes of when her father repainted it last week. The brunette rummages through her black clutch in hunt for her keys. The fitted key to her house slides into the lock rather roughly. None the less she turns it clockwise and the door pops open.

Suddenly feeling the wars from the stressful day hit her mind full-on, all Ally can do is slide her feet into the foyer of the house. Once inside Ally leans back on the door, successfully shutting it with a slam. Her legs give out under her and she slowly slides down the cool wood of the door. As soon as her bottom hits the welcome rug under her, she kicks off her shoes, allowing them to clatter against the dark hard wood floor.

Blankly Ally stares ahead into the dim moon-lit surroundings of her dark house. Light streams in through the blinds of the large window in the sitting room off to her left. Just down the wide hall of the foyer darkness seeps into the silver lighting from the dark staircase leading upstairs. Past the stairs-and the hallway of the foyer-the family room opens up into a spacious window littered room, the kitchen just off to the left of it. Ally may not be able to see most of the family room or the kitchen, but she can lay this house out perfectly in her mind. It's the only house she has ever lived in.

She now focuses on the windows staring back at her from the partially exposed living room and they change her train of thought. Their plantation-shutter blinds are snapped shut. Just behind the shutters is a magnificent view that will never tire Ally. The ocean spans out behind the house crashing against the rarely occupied shore. Seeing how the beach is owned by a good friend of her father that lives on a beach house perched on stilts at the water's edge, it is not open to the public. The best part is that Ally has unlimited access to the beach, not that she ever uses it. But because of the gleaming, discarded, beach the view is even more extravagant. Not to mention living high up on the hill just across the forgotten road separating the beach from the neighborhood gives the view bonus points.

As thoughts of the beach cross her over her mind the sudden craving of Fruity Mint Swirl ice-cream calls to her sweet-tooth. Ally stands while fighting off the fatigue stiffening her joints and walks the short distance to the stairs. She shuffles up the steps and walks to her room. After striping herself of her evening clothing, she throws on a pair of grey sweats and an over-sized T-shirt Austin once gave her. It's sent still has the slightest tinge of Austin, a summers breeze. Ally bundles up the fabric to her nose and inhales deeply, sighing while retreating to bliss. Instantly Ally snaps out of her daydream and drops the fabric quickly. It falls back to her chest, wrinkles now creasing it. Ally curses mentally to herself. Maybe that song didn't get everything out of her system. Oh, how she wishes he would just go away, leave her mentally just as he did physically. She just can't help it though. The mere thought of his arms around her again sends shivers coursing down her spine. Ally lets out a disgruntled sigh, defeated and bounces back down the stairs.

Ally slides her feet across the hardwood flooring in the living room and turns on a lamp by the leather couches facing the flat screen TV. Its bright light carries the short distance to the kitchen, lighting up the surfaces a dim shade of orange. After flicking the lamp on, Ally follows after its light leading to the stainless-steel fridge. Once facing her deformed reflection in the surface of the freezer door, she reaches her hand out towards the handle. Her fingers barely skim the smooth surface when a haste knock echoes off the walls and rings in Ally's ears. She stops, arm still extended out, a quizzical expression crossing her features.

While turning to the stove clock she drops her arm and it hits her side with a muffled slap. The dull green numbers read: 11:52.

Her shoulders slump and her bottom lip juts out as she works through the explanation for why the knock sounded. The possibility of her father getting locked out strikes her attention. However, Ally quickly shoos the thought away, it's not possible. Her father is at a High School Reunion in California, and will be there for at least four more days. Ally inhales sharply, resisting the urge to shove a lock of hair between her teeth. Mentally she contemplates whether or not to go and check the door. Every fiber in her being screams at her to stay put, whoever it is will leave soon enough.

Forced to ignore the pounding in her chest and the goose-bumps spanning out over her skin, Ally swings the freezer door open. A blast of cold air rushes past her cheeks, making a shiver run through her.

Realizing the person is most likely gone from the door makes Ally fall back into ease. Once she falls back into relaxation she begins to hum Double Take softly while hunting down the Fruity Mint Swirl container. She pushes random items out of the way during her search. Deep inside of her heart, the broken shuddered peaces that crave revenge, command her to hinder humming _that _song. Somewhere inside of her, something native, screams back with just as much muster. Never, it exclaims.

While still overridden by her mental banter, Ally slowly pulls her favorite ice-cream from its freezing surroundings. The freezer door barely shuts with a sucking sound when a breathy, panting voice breaks her from her thoughts. As if a spell is cast upon her, Ally freezes just like the ice-cream in her hands-well, the ice-cream that is now splattered on the floor. Her humming is forgotten when the tune gets caught in her voice box. With wide, bulging, eyes Ally turns on her toes to be sure the she herd right; because, frankly, this voice is _too_ real. It's not ignorable. "Still keep the spare under the mat, huh, Alls?"

Ally gasps, breathing forgotten when she sees his face in all its glory. It's red and flustered his mouth hanging open as he regains his breath. Blonde hair clings to his forehead with what must be sweat. Hazel eyes bear into hers with playfulness, but mostly guilt. He is defiantly real. However just in case, Ally rubs circles into her golf-ball-size eyes with hope he will disappear. Nope-still there.

Her heart feels shattered all over again and her stomach drops not just past her toes, but all the way to the basement. Inside of her gaping mouth her tongue involuntarily flops around, trying to find what to say. She takes a sharp intake of air, about to speak, only to have her mouth filled with Austin's voice. "Was the song true?" He questions, desperation rings in his tone and he takes a step forward while Ally automatically takes a weary step back.

Ally swallows, hoping to give moister to her suddenly dry throat. "W-what are you doing here?" she asks while choking on her own words, panic dripping from her tone.

Austin takes another step forward, immediately causing Ally to step back. Determination laces his eyes, also mixing with something Ally has never had the opportunity of seeing before. She can't decode it is and that drives her crazy. "Ally, was the song true? What you sung at Karaoke Knight, is that really how you feel," he pauses, shyly glancing down-something Ally has rarely seen-before reconnecting their eyes in an intense stare. "Did you mean everything?"

Ally's eyes go wide with realization, he was there; that was the flash of hazel and blonde in the crowd. Her mouth opens and closes numerous times, causing her to resemble a fish out of water. Finally she finds her words. "You were there?" she asks, purposefully ignoring his question, voice high and squeaking.

Yet again Austin steps towards Ally, sending her stepping back only to ram into the ice cold refrigerator exterior. Ally flattens herself against the door when Austin takes a baby step closer. "Look Alls," he sighs, sincerity showing in his tone. Again another baby step closer makes Ally attempt to send herself through the fridge door. "I'm so sorry, for everything. I'm sorry for what I said, for leaving without you for California. I didn't mean anything that I said that night," another step closer sets Austin two feet from Ally, causing her to inhale is fresh sent. Goose-bumps spread over her skin as it reaches her senses. She holds her breath, hoping not to get the fragrance of him up her nose. "Ally, you don't know how sorry I am. I was so upset you didn't want to come with me. I was jealous, and I know it's a bad excuse but-"

"Excuse me?" Ally cuts him off from his rant, voice high-pitched with anger and eyebrows raised in disbelief. What could he be jealous of? Did he really cause her all of this heartache because of his jealousy?

Austin only nods, deciding I'd be safer to forget the obvious anger in Ally's voice. "Do you remember what happened that day?" he questions while shuffling a little bit closer. This time Ally doesn't notice, she only crosses her arms over her chest in annoyance, aiming a deathly glare at him.

"Yeah, we got into a fight." Ally retorts sarcastically with roll of her eyes.

Austin shakes his head, never detaching his eyes from hers. "No, Dallas kissed you." He growls, eyes inflamed with what can only be jealousy. He places his hand to the side of Ally's head and leans slightly forward. Ally gulps, realizing that she is now caged in. She drops her arms, letting them fall back at her sides. "I thought you preferred him over me. And it didn't help when you said you wanted to stay. I thought it was because of Dallas." He whispers, his tone husky and intense which causes Ally's heart to race.

She gazes into Austin's eyes sadly with hurt shinning through. "You honestly think I would ever chose him-a boy who before he saw me in that skimpy little bathing suit really paid me no mind-over my friends?" Ally pauses taking in a small gulp of air. "Choose him over you?"

Austin clears his throat and rakes a hand through his messy blonde hair. His face then comes ever closer to Ally's, his nose only inches away from hers. With the distinct fragrance of Austin wafting into her nose, Ally can't fight with her eyes as they droop slightly. "You are unforgettable. It's not possible not to remember."

Austin's intense, breathy words come hushed to Ally's ears. His hot breath fans out over her lips-the tinge of mint coating it-as the words fall from his tongue. The brunette fights the urge to lean up and pull him into a lip-lock. Really, what else does she have to lose? Maybe her pride, her self-control?

It takes Ally a second to gain control of her mind again. She exhales sharply, trying desperately to sound stern and un-wielding as she speaks. "You think you can just come waltzing back into my life? Say a few sweet nothing's in my ear and I will instantly crumble under your fingertips? You think all of _this_," Ally says, motioning between her and Austin in the small space left separating their bodies. "Will make me forgive you?" She whispers, none of her intended sharp tone leaking into her voice.

Austin closes his eyes sadly before shaking his head, causing his nose to brush Ally's. "No, I've known for the past two years coming back and apologizing will only make you upset with me. I knew that, that fight wasn't one minor scrape, but a ragged scar. But when I saw you singing that song I got hope that maybe you would want to hear my apology."He says, voice normal volume now since he has long ago taken a step back. Inwardly Ally scowls her mental self for longing him to be closer to her, because she now feels the chill in the air. "Ally, I know this is late, and hearing your confession makes me feel all the guiltier, but, I loved you too. Still do. Ever since that Halloween party we went to when we were fifteen and I heard you sing like _that_, I couldn't help but fall. And let me tell you Ally Dawson, I fell hard. That was what was wrong with our friendship; our only flaw. We were so terrified of messing up the friendship we had, we didn't try for anything more. That right there only causes unseen tension. It was a smart move, but still so idiotic." Austin sighs; making sure Ally has enough time to process everything.

Complete and utter shock takes a toll on Ally's motionless body. Austin's confession rocks her world and sends the floor disappearing from under her. Slowly her mouth drops, eyes widening to large platters. Austin continues with a defeated sigh. "I know this won't change your mind, but know that I love you just like how you used to love me. You need to know. You have a right to." He whispers the last sentence softly before backing away completely. Ally can't stop herself from leaning forward in effort to have his summer's breeze fly into her nose.

Austin abruptly turns, his back facing Ally, before stating halfheartedly over his shoulder, "Hope we can keep in touch."

Without thinking anything over Ally surges forward out of instinct. She runs around Austin so she acts as a road block, hands resting over his chest concealed by a purple V-neck. "I never said I fell out of love." She whispers softly while gazing deeply into Austin's golden orbs.

By the blank look in his eyes Ally can tell Austin is contemplating what she just said. Realization strikes his features. His eyes widen for a brief second before a lopsided grin tugs at his lips. In no time he takes action. He cradles Ally's neck in one hand and her cheek in the other. He brings his lips hastily smashing down onto her's. Now, with both their bodies pressed flush against the other Ally finds herself kissing back. Her hands find themselves into Austin's silky hair and she brings his head ever closer.

Their lips slide over each other's in perfect harmony. Butterflies erupt in Ally's stomach and behind her closed lids she sees the large dominating explosions of fireworks. Everything is exploding around her, causing heat to smear across her cheeks in a fiery blush. Asking for more, Ally parts her lips slightly, Austin immediately following her lead, and she now knows the appeal of French kissing.

Even as they both separate when the need for air becomes too great, the fireworks still continue full blast in large explosions with flamboyant colors. Austin rests his forehead against Ally's, his hands now resting on her hips and goofy smile plastered to his face. Ally giggles while gazing into his joyful eyes. That is until she remembers one more thing she must do.

Slowly Ally steps out Austin's embrace. This earns a disapproving grunt from the rock-star. Ally raises her hand into the air quickly, making Austin's eyes turn quizzical for only a second until he realizes what her plan is. The petite brunette acts quickly before the one before her jumps out of the way. Her hand comes into contact with his cheek, a loud smack ringing through the house.

Ally shakes her handout as pin-like prickles assault her palm. Austin, however, hunches over with his hands clapped over his now red cheek, a small yipe puncturing the air. He straightens quickly, still holding his cheek. "Guess I deserved that." He grumbles, eyes gazing down towards his injured cheek.

Ally only nods before crashing her lips back against Austin's. He happily forgets the stinging screaming on his face. Austin then kisses back with just as much passion and love as Ally. Once they again separate Austin's words run out of his mouth. "I'm so, so sorry Alls," he whispers with heavy breaths and tightening his grip on her small waist. Just know I didn't mean anything I said back then. I love you, then and now and I just wish that stupid fight never happened."

Ally sighs, nudging her nose against his. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean anything I said either. I was just so upset with the news and everything. I really wished I went, just so I could have been with you. I ruined the whole plan. I still love you, so much, know that." She whispers back as her fingers tug at the hairs on the nape of Austin's neck. She lazily brushes her lips against his before resting her head on his shoulder.

Austin pecks the top of Ally's head, sighing into the soft hair. "You are still my everything. Hollywood wasn't even close to how amazing you are. I can't believe I gave you up." With the last sentence Ally lifts her head, tears brimming her eyes as they attach to Austin's.

"It doesn't matter now," Ally says, her voice content and airy. "Everything is in the past now, we're here right now. I couldn't ask for anything better."

Austin smiles into Ally's hair once she places her head back onto his chest. "Ally," Austin hums. Ally hums back in response, too lazy to speak. "I love you." He says. Every word is spoken with only one emotion. Love, pure and utter love.

Ally smile widely with joy, snuggling ever closer to Austin as she forgets about her laziness. "I love you too, Austin, I love you too." She replies, her tone only filled with her love and happiness.

* * *

"Trish!" ally exclaims to the back of the Latino's head while looping her arm through Austin's. She can't help the huge smile on her face as she strolls up to her best friend, imagining Trish's face once she sees Austin.

Trish turns away from the menu board she stares at with the restaurant name of Minni's. She catches sight of Austin and smirks. By this point Austin and Ally are now standing next to Trish. Sadly, Ally is left disappointed when Trish's reaction doesn't amount to the one she fantasized. Trish only shrugs her shoulders casually. "Hey Ally, hey Austin." She greets nonchalantly.

_What!_ Ally's mind screeches, _she is supposed to be surprised, upset, beating Austin to a pulp! Something!_ When Trish told Ally to forget, she never imagined Trish meant _this_. She never thought Trish meant to go this far.

Just as Ally begins to open her mouth to ask Trish if she missed something, a different voice fills the air. "Hey Trish!" exclaims a red head who comes bouncing up before slinging an arm around her shoulder.

Trish stiffens instantly, her face turns bitter. "Get. Off. Me." She growls lowly.

Ally's mouth drops. _What!_

The confused girl hopelessly points between the two of them. The way Dez looks, the way Trish's eyes speak for themselves; something's up and the fishy smell is pungent in Ally's nostrils.

"Wait!" Austin exclaims next to Ally, his eyes switching back and forth between Dez and Trish. "Since when have you guys been meeting up?"He asks, his voice holding the same old astonishment that it used to when he was sixteen. Childish yet mature. Totally contradicting, but true.

Again Trish shrugs as she pulls out a chair at the nearest table and plops down on it. "Just since you got into town, this is like the third time." She admits, hiding her face.

Ally's eyebrows knit themselves together as she attempts to sort out Trish's words in her mind. Her eyebrows instantly detangle themselves from one another and her mouth drops once again once realization strikes her. "Have you guys been secretly dating this whole time?" Ally asks, her voice conveying her disbelief.

Trish and Dez's faces don't fail to immediately contort into a mask showing their disgust. "Eick!" they exclaim together. Both shiver-Trish standing abruptly from her chair and while a huge step in the opposite direction of Dez.

"No, no, no!" Trish chants quickly. "But we have been calling each other for a few months now." Trish assures. "Just business though." Ally's nose flares in anger.

They've been in touch with each other but not once has Trish said 'Hey Ally I got Dez on the line, maybe you can talk to Austin.' Never has she once said that.

"What the crap! Why didn't you tell us?" Austin asks with the pinch of furry in his words.

Dez scrunches his face up before letting it relax. "Oh we've been planning the whole Karaoke Knight thing for weeks," On the spot Trish shoots Dez a terrifying glare. He doesn't catch it and continues his speech. "Actually months." Dez corrects himself before smiling innocently. Only when a horrified Trish gives him a hard glare and rams her elbow into his rib cage does Dez stop speaking. Dez yipes in pain before glaring back at Trish. This all takes the short period of time of only three minutes to happen.

"Text me later Alls!" Trish exclaims before dashing away in the opposite direction. As she darts away she calls behind her shoulder, "Only if you have nice things to say!" And with that she disappears around a corner.

Austin then turns his glare to Dez after hearing Ally mutter under her breath, 'Guess you won't be hearing from me then.' He has to refrain from smirking.

Dez's hand flies to the back of his neck once Ally's hard eyes bear into him as well. With a scream he runs in the opposite direction-one different than Trish's path-screaming, "Don't kill me! Who will watch over Benjamin the Fourth?" His muffled cries silence as she vanishes into the crowd of shoppers.

Austin glances at Ally who, in return, glances at him. They are immediately overpowered with the giggles and soon burst into laughter. After Ally resorts to clutching her side in effort to stop the burning there she straightens, giggles still present. Austin follows her actions after, wheezing from the lack of air. "We should probably thank them actually." She states while wiping a stray tear from her eye.

Austin shakes his head, a mischievous grin sculpting his perfect lips. "Na," he says with a wave of his hand. "Let's get our revenge first."

* * *

**So, like or dislike? This is my first A&A fanfiction, so I hope I did good. Please read and review, it makes the world go round. :)**


	2. Last Kisses & Big Wishes

**Hey everyone! Here is my second one shot. Hope you like it. :)**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Album: Speak Now**

**Song: Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and stuff that I made up! Austin and Ally, Taylor swift songs, and anything else, sadly, will never be mine...**

* * *

**Last Kisses & Big Wishes**

_-September 18, 2016-_

I would have never guessed this is where I would be after six years of knowing Austin Moon. Never would I have expected to be curled up on the floor of our condo, his old shirt hanging loosely on my contracted body. Never would I have guessed he would make me cry, break my heart into tiny little shards. Tiny little shards that are impossible to removed because they've gone to deep into the flesh.

The memory's will never leave, that's why I sit here at two-a-clock in the morning with my back slumped against the wall. An emptied tub of ice-cream lays on its side at my feet, a slow, constant drip of the melted goodness occasionally falling to the carpet. I could care less however; I can barely have a clear thought anyway. They all are plagued by _him_.

My dreams, my thoughts, even my memories are stained with his smile, his eyes, his laugh, his voice. His name still lingers on my lips like bitter sweet syrup. He has wormed his way into my head, and it's anything but healthy.

I cry over the fact that he's gone, that he won't peacefully be laid to rest in my heart and mind. He always comes popping out of the grave, no matter how deep I dig it. It's almost like he's the undead.

Day's like this-or should I say nights-I rack my brain for ways to get him to miss me. Too bad he doesn't, that he won't. He's got a big record deal in Los Angeles, a room full of professional songwriters, both of my best friends, and my heart. The heart he pried out of my chest, one that was a working perfectly. It was a heart that was innocent, one beating and alive; one that never knew the pain of being smashed to pieces. Now I know better. Don't put your trust in even the closest friend. Because it ends up that no matter what, a better deal will come along and rip your sense from your head. Fame, power, and money begin to take over. Ego can change you into a monster. The devilish objects of the world that can be taken in a flash become priority. That's why I never left with him, because he changed into an egotistic monster who craved to have more fame, more money, more anything. Anything but me.

Every time he chose to spend time with the people that would act as a latter to the top, over me, a piece of my heart broke every time. I want to know why I _was_ able to convince him to leave. I wanted him to live his dream. But, why, if I was so important to him, did he go far away? Why did he agree if he's not supposed to be able to live without me?

This brings me to wish he didn't say those three words that make the difference, because that's where the tragedy and heartbreak begins.

* * *

_I still remember the look on your face_

_ Lit through the darkness at 1:58 _

_The words that you whispered _

_For just us to know You told me you loved me _

_So why did you go away? _

_Away_

* * *

_-January 21__st__, 2013-_

"What are you looking at?" I giggle once I catch sight of a certain blonde staring at me through the darkness. His eyes are lit up dimly by the moon shining in through windows of the practice room. Even through the darkness it isn't hard to pick up on his reddened cheeks. His eyes glance down for a minute, a smile forming on his lips. Every time it makes my heart skip a beat.

My eyebrows crinkle together. Austin is not one to blush, _especially _not around me.

Silence hangs as a burden in the empty air.

While I wait expectantly for his answer I glance at the digital clock perched atop of the piano we sit at. The glowing numbers read: _1:58_. I sigh, it's been a long night and all I want to do is crawl under my welcoming covers at home. Besides, being around Austin this long, in this close proximity, sends my mind fogging over.

He just doesn't allow me one clear thought; he just has to be so dang perfect, handsome, and caring. All of this mixed together, plus my unhealthy attraction to romance, equals a very fluffy Ally. And I prefer staying friends over risking our friend ship. That's what makes this situation so dangerous. I must force myself to stay calm and collected, sadly, that's not my strong point in life.

Again I look up from the ivory keys that have now caught my interest and glance over to Austin. His eyes are, once again, trained on me. They are glimmering with something I can't decode, which drives me crazy. Seeing how I usually can read Austin frontwards, backwards, and upside-down, these new moods that surface annoy me to no end. I can't read him, leaving me desperately wondering what's going on in his crazy little head. His crazy, little, _adorable_ head.

Right when I open my mouth to remind him of my question he leans into my ear. His chest is flush with my arm and his cool breath runs up and down my neck, leaving shivers in its wake. "I have something I need to tell you, Alls." He whispers softly into my ear. His tone holds his playfulness, but deep inside I catch the huskiness held within. I'm forced to intake a sharp breath of air, a blush inflating over my cheeks. However the blush reaches my ears and neck when his warm hand comes to rest on my thigh. Quickly I find my bottom lip and incase it with my teeth.

"Wh-what is it?" I barely croak out, not daring to take a one peek at the boy pressed flush against my arm.

Austin chuckles while he runs his fingertips up my spine. He starts at my lower back before ending on the curve of it. He firmly flattens his palm on it, creating warmth I'm suddenly craving.

Quickly I suppress the gasp of air my lungs are dying for, because frankly, it feels as if I'm barreling down a rollercoaster hill. My nipping at my lip only worsens, to the point where I know I'm leaving bite marks. "Ally," Austin breaths directly into my ear. His hand travels up to cup my hot cheek in his hand that previously rested on my thigh. He slowly turns my head towards him.

Our faces are so close, to close. His breath, it smells like mango, and his body smells fresh like a summer's breeze. And on cue the mind numbing thoughts begin to take over. I force myself to speak as Austin's lips inch ever closer to mine. "A-Austin, what are you doing?" I ask. I can hear the crack in my voice. I want this so freaking bad it's ridiculous. Austin only answers my whispered question with by pressing his lips fast against mine.

Warmth bursts from my covered lips, escaping from the top of my head, to the tips of my fingers, and then flying out my toes. Without hesitation I wrap my arms around Austin's neck, pulling him closer to me. I press my lips harder against his, almost putting my entire weight into it. My eyes dance with the bursting colors passing by. It's like a laser show topped with fireworks. Even with my eyes comfortably shut, I am nearly blinded. However, all too soon Austin pulls back, his forehead pressing against mine. He tightens his hold around my waist which I have failed to realize in the rush of the moment. "I'm doing something I should have done _a lot_ sooner." He whispers, his heavy breaths coming out in hot puffs over my face. This brings no relief to my burning cheeks. "Ally Dawson, I'm in love with you." He whispers.

My ears can barely pick up his hushed words. When they do, I can't contain my gasp. The air comes rushing into my mouth while I search for the air in my lungs. Something in my chest bursts though, releasing billions of colors never found in a rainbow. Happiness floods my body and the wide smile taking my face is not stoppable. Those three words are ones I have yearned to hear roll off his tongue. I have waited impatiently for the day when he would confess to me his feelings. At times, over the wait, I lost hope, other times I regained it. But now I know my desperate waiting was not in vain. My smile widens. "I love you too, Austin." I admit. The words fall from my tongue with ease and I love it.

Austin's face beams. He smiles, one that I know I will never forget.

* * *

_I do recall now the smell of the rain _

_Fresh on the pavement I ran off the plane _

_That July 9__th__ The beat of your heart _

_It jumps through your shirt _

_I can still feel your arms_

* * *

_-July 9__th__, 2014-_

Lazily I scroll through my phone, trying to push back the feeling of guilt washing over me.

This time I'm actually doing it. After three letters from MUNY begging me to join their music program, I couldn't resist. Of course I have my carrier with Austin that I plan to continue, but this is _my _big break. Besides, technically, I'm helping Austin as well. A better songwriter makes a better singer.

Austin seemed to be excited for me anyway. He urged me to go, a smile on his lips, however, not in his eyes. He reasoned that video chat would be a perfect way to keep in touch. I could still write him songs, sing them to him, and send him the music and everything. We will even keep our relationship going for the four years I plan to stay in New York. Somewhere deep inside me knows it won't work out though. Deep down in my gut I know this won't end well for anyone, including me.

The guilt just keeps coming.

No matter what excuse I use I will always know life in New York will never be as good as Miami. It has cold, damp weather. The sun will be blocked out by the hovering clouds during winter. Smog polluting the air is thick enough to cut with a knife. Not to mention Trish, Dez, _and _Austin aren't going to be there.

Finally tears prick at my eyes when I scroll over my favorite picture that I have in my photo album. It's one that was taken by Trish. Austin and I are nuzzled up to each other on my family room couch. We had both fallen asleep after a long, grueling, documentary Trish forced us to watch with her. Usually I was up for a new learning experience, but not this time. It just had to be a drawn out documentary about one of my least favorite authors. Within five minutes of it starting, I couldn't keep my eyes open.

Austin apparently fell asleep along with me however, because when my eyes inched open my head was tucked into the crook of his neck, one of my arms slung around his torso. His head rested firmly overtop mine, soft snores sounded like a growling bear coming from his throat. One of his arms held my waist tight, the other hand entangled with my fingers. And apparently Trish snapped a few pictures before we woke. Not that I'm complaining, this is by far one of my favorite pictures of us.

I inhale deeply, trying to rid the tears from my eyes. However, when I do, the damp sent of new rain tickles my nose. Suddenly my fingers begin to twitch, the anxiety growing in my body. Suddenly the walls are closing me in and my breathing takes a steep dip. My mind can't even process my actions. Quickly, I leap out of my seat, people's eyes instantly fixed on me. "Hold the door!" I call towards the front of the plane. The sturdiest instantly drops her hands when she whips her head around to see me, her eyes growing wide.

Hastily I turn around and open the luggage over hang above my stiff blue seat. The cabinet pops open, nearly knocking me in the jaw, luckily I duck in time. My shaking fingers wrap firmly around my carry-on handle. With a quick tug I successfully yank it out of the small compartment. The bag comes tumbling down, crashing against the seat underneath. On impact, a small, neatly folded lined piece of paper floats down to the cramped isle of the plane. Without having to look over the letter I know what the neatly scribbled, all caps, handwritten words say. _I love you._

I snatch up the paper as quickly as possible before dashing off the plane.

The black tarmac glistens with a smooth coat of moister from the previous rain. The terminal door I waltzed through still sits propped open. Small drops of rain stuck to the surface run down the reflective surface.

Suddenly I realize he may not be there anymore. He could have left a half hour ago, making his trek back to the music store twenty minutes away. The knot clogging my throat only grows, causing every swallow to sting. A single tear trickles slowly down my cheek. Swiftly I wipe the wetness out of my eyes, before dashing off the plane. The crashing of my feet hitting the metal steps leading off the small plane sounds like a drum in my ears. I run across the puddles formed by new rain, racing to the terminal door. An occasional drop of rain hits my face, mixing with the tear currently running away. The suitcase at my side dances with my movements as I run, bouncing off my legs in the process.

I pray that he's still there, for some unknown reason. I pray he's waiting there for me, knowing I couldn't go through with it. However, that could be my big wishes.

The burst of air from entering back into the terminal cools the droplets of rain dangling on my face. My strides only lengthen with new found speed as I race through the airport. I desperately push past people in the crowds beginning to clog the large halls. Mentally I count down the terminals, counting down the minutes till I can be wrapped back in his arms, hopefully.

_B-3…B-2...B-1…A-10…A-9…A-8…A-7…A-6…_

Once I pass gait A-6 I begin to see the outlines of the escalators leading down to the waiting lounge. I push harder, desperate to make it there. My hope of him still being there never leaves my heart.

_A-5…A-4…A-3…A-2…A-1…_

There. The escalators are right there, through a small crowd of people that I easily break through. I go bouncing down the escalator, hoping it will quicken my speed. Once my feet hit the bottom, I stop, surveying the crowd. My heart drops when I don't see him sitting in one of the seats.

My teeth nip at my lips as another tear slips from my eye. Slowly I step farther into the lounge, my chest heaving from the run. When I don't see him, I break.

Tears freely fall onto my cheeks as I swiftly shuffle over to a row of seats. I plop down in one, placing my hands over my face as I lean forward. My lip begins to quiver for only a moment until _his _voice travels muffled to my ears. "Ally?" Instantly I snap my head up, searching for him. The sight of him brings a wave of joy over my body. There, across the lounge, he stands, his hair dismantled and eyes squinting.

My mouth doesn't allow any words, so I'm forced to nod my head in reply. Austin begins to hastily walk towards me, eyes still shadowed with fear. My body takes control from me almost immediately.

I pop out of my seat and sprint over to him. Once I reach him, the smile plastered to my face is reaching unknown bounds. I don't care about the stares I receive when I jump onto him, wrapping my legs firmly around his waist. My hands cup his face and I dip my head down to give him a hungry kiss to the lips. He returns it with just as much passion and love. And when we pull apart I can feel the drum in his chest jumping through his shirt.

* * *

_But now I'll go sit on the floor _

_Wearing your clothes_

_ All that I know is _

_I don't know how to be something you miss _

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss _

_Never imagined we'd end like this _

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_I do remember the swing of your step _

_The life of the party, you're showing off again _

_And I roll my eyes and then _

_You pull me in I'm not much for dancing _

_But for you I did_

* * *

_-November 28__th__, 2014-_

"Come on Alls, live a little!" My boyfriend exclaims, a growing smirk gracing his lips. His arms extend out to me, beckoning me to stand from my seat and walk to him.

With a playful roll of my chocolate eyes I shake my head, slouching further down in my seat with my arms crossed tightly over my chest. "No," I answer firmly while crossing my legs to give him the hint that I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon. "You know better than anyone I can't dance. Especially in front of all of these people." I point out, my eyebrows rising.

Austin's shoulders slump down low, his hopeful eyes instantly turning into dismayed orbs. "But I taught you some of my moves last night." He reasons as he walks the rest of the way to me. Slowly he detangles my arms before entangling his fingers in mine. I have to suppress the hum of contentment threatening to spill across my lips.

"Yeah, remember how that turned out?" I question knowingly with another raise of my eyebrows.

Austin's mouth dangles open for a beat before he quickly replies, his voice now an octave higher. "My nose is fine! It didn't even bleed!" he argues defensively with a tug to my arms. Instantly I go flying into his embrace and out of my chair.

"No fair!" My voice squeaks. Rapidly I shove him away, no real strength behind it.

Austin only shrugs dramatically, a stretched face masking his true expression. Knowing that action all too well causes me to be well aware that he has something pushed up his sleeve. Instinctively I narrow my eyes at him, my gaze becoming cautious. "Well, since you refuse to dance with me, I'm just gonna dance by myself." He retorts, his nose flying into the air in mock annoyance.

Little red flags begin to pop up everywhere in my sensory system. I watch with curiosity as Austin makes his way to the center of dance floor with a swing in his step. He catches everyone's attention as he passes, most once sitting as wallflowers now gathering on the floor. I roll my eyes; he has always been the life of the party.

Without even realizing I find myself following the crowd. I keep my eyes glued to Austin as he hops up onto a small stage at the other end of the dance floor. A microphone soars through the air like a bird in flight until Austin snatches it into his hand.

Slowly I inch through the crowds openings until my hands are resting flat on the cool stage. Austin sends me a quick wink that makes my heart race, before speaking into the mic. "Hello everyone, I want to thank you all for coming to my birthday party. I really appreciate it." He announces, a warm smile resting over his face. "I want to show off some of my new dance moves," He says as he takes a massive step towards me. "and I would _love_ to dedicate these moves to my stubborn girlfriend, Ally Dawson." The smile spreads like a wild fire on his lips, much like the blush blazing on my face, neck, and ears. Austin laughs out of the reach of the mic, but I can hear it perfectly.

My anger flares when my embarrassment wares old. Once Austin makes eye contact with me I release the daggers that wait in my eyes, ready to puncture. The rock-star up on stage only ignores my deathly glare before bending down in front of me, his face only inches from mine. Being how there's an audience watching my every move; I resist the urge to blow raspberries at him. Austin smirks, knowing he has me, before picking up speaking again, never leaving my personal space. "This one's for you, Alls." He states, his tone has the slightest quality of a challenge hidden within.

Hell bent on keeping my rock hard exterior present for Austin, I cross my arms over my chest while eyeing him warningly. A smirk appears on his face once he realizes that I'm up for the challenge. Austin circles his finger in the air, singling the DJ to play music. As the first beat of the base booms over the speakers I raise my brows at Austin, challenging him all the same.

Soon his feet begin to glide over the stage. It's as if he floats on air, only occasionally grazing the ground with his sneakers. His arms move punctually to the beat blasting through the speakers. And occasionally, throughout the song, he would make a point to glance my way, his hair always falling in his eyes. The crooked smile on his face stays present throughout the whole song, however. And once the final beat hits, he stops, earning a loud applause for the performance. Austin follows with a few low bows to the crowd, earning him an eye roll from me. He's always loved to be center of attention.

Austin hops off the stage, directly in front of me. He wiggles his eyebrows at me, waiting for my response. I know him all too well. "So, Miss. Dawson, may I have this dance?" he asks after bowing down and placing his hand out to me. A slow song begins to play over the speakers directly following Austin's question. He just had to plan it out.

"Nope." That's all I say, my simple answer, before turning on my heels. I'm going to make him work for me. I'll say its revenge for putting me in the spotlight. Automatically I feel Austin's hand on my wrist, tugging me back to him. Oh, how revenge is sweet, that is until I feel his hot breath over my neck. His arms wrap around my waist causing my back to press against his chest. Maybe revenge isn't so sweet.

"Please Alls, for me?" He asks, his tone husky and desperate.

With a deep sigh I know what my answer is going to be. I'm not one for dancing, but for him I'd do anything. "Fine," I answer. I'm defeated. "but only for you."

Austin cheers before whipping me around and placing a messy kiss on my lips. "Cause you know you love me!" he exclaims like a happy schoolboy. He quickly begins dragging me out into the middle of the dance floor.

"Yeah, maybe I love you a bit too much." I mumble once he stops in front of me.

Austin only smiles with a shake of his head. His blonde hair flies into his brown eyes making it impossible to be upset with him. He places one of his warm hands over my hips, the other holding my right hand up. I rest my other hand on his shoulder, before softly squeezing our entangled fingers.

He looks down at me, an adoring glimmer catching his eyes. I have to catch my breath like I always do when I get lost in his chocolate orbs. That's when his glamorous smile comes out shining down at me. It's so much like the sun that I swear I can feel its heat.

I let my head fall to his shoulder, a smile gracing my lips. "Alls, don't hide that from me." The whisper of his breath skims my ear.

Popping my head back up, I crease my eyebrows in question. "What?"

"Don't you dare hide that beautiful smile from me."

His answer to my question makes my face light up again. His heartfelt statement causes joyful tears to glisten in my eyes. "Have I ever told you I love you?" I ask with playfulness in my tone.

"Not nearly enough," Is the answer I receive before a warm pair of lips meld with mine.

* * *

_I loved your handshake, meeting my father _

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something. _

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

* * *

_-December 2__nd__, 2014- _

"Hello Mr. Dawson, how are you?" Austin asks, while giving my father a firm handshake. With a polite smile I take my seat just as Austin does. I straiten my back as I reverently place my white napkin over my lap. I look up to my father, waiting for him to reply to Austin.

He gives him a curt nod before replying as he takes his own seat. "Well I'm fine, thank you Austin." He answers happily, a kind smile written on his face. Soon my face mirrors his, I just can't help it. My father's smile is contagious.

Soon Austin and my father begin to engage in polite chit-chat, keeping a dreadful silence at bed. I watch with a wondrous eye, keeping my focus solely on the conversation. I keep tabs on how my father responds to Austin; how Austin handles the business talk my father is throwing at him. It's almost as if I'm documenting a research paper in my mind. I let no detail pass me by and no hand gesture or facial expression goes unnoticed.

"So Ally, why are we doing this?" My father's question yanks me out of my mind, sending me searching for an answer. Wait what was the question?

My thanks goes to Austin for bailing me out. "I wanted to get to know you better, meet you like I think I should since I'm dating your daughter. I know we've known each other, but I still feel it important for us to talk more in depth about our lives." Austin's answer blows me away. How can he be so perfect? First, he has to be the sweetest man alive, he can play music, he's handsome, he cares about me, and is a complete gentleman. What can he not do? Simple, nothing.

I listen with a closed ear to Austin as we walk down the sidewalk after the meeting with my father. It went well, obviously. My father appreciated Austin's gesture, even if he thought it was unnecessary. The best part of the night however, was when my father pulled me aside and whispered in my ear; _don't let him slip away, this one's a keeper_. I couldn't love my father more than I did right then and there.

"So," Austin draws out while he shoves his hands deep into his pants pockets. He looks down at the cement almost as if he's bashful. I watch him contently, waiting for him to continue to speak. "Did your dad like that, or did he think it was stupid?"

Once I process the question, a chuckle passes my lips involuntarily. "Please Austin," I reply. I take a quick glance his way to see his questioning eyes. As quickly as my eyes land on him, they're gone, focusing only on the path ahead of me. "I don't think anyone could not love that gesture."

Just barely, like whispered words, a chuckle breaks the short silence. I smirk helplessly. "I just had to make sure that I wasn't over doing it." He assures.

His reasoning widens my smile. At times he may be childish, but he also has a caring serious side. Both are huge parts of Austin that make him the perfect person he is. "My dad even said not to let you slip away-that you're a keeper. I think he's right, I'm never going to let you go." As soon as the words leave my mouth I wish I stayed quite. Sure we've been dating for over a year, but I don't want to push Austin. Because when he's pushed too hard, he tends to back away without another word. I will do anything to make sure that _never_ happens.

Nervously I jump right into an explanation for my words. "Um, no, I didn't mean it like that. Like if we were to be together forever I wouldn't mind. Oh-wait-um, I didn't mean that either. If we were to be in a long term relationship, which we are-I guess. Anyway, if we didn't stay together, I guess I would be upset. Well actually I would be super sad and stuff, but I'm not saying we have to. I just don't want-" My rambling is cut short when Austin slams his lips into mine, holding my shoulders steady with a firm grip.

Without a thought I melt into him, my arms coming up to rest on his solid chest. The kiss is short-lived, but the tingle acts like residue on my lips once we pull apart. "You talk way too much sometimes." Austin mutters breathlessly, the sixtieth smile I've seen tonight tugging at his lips. With all of my happiness I return the same smile once I lean my head against his.

I mutter back my apology, with pink tinted cheeks. "Sorry."

Austin only shakes his head in reply before tapping on my front door. Wait, when did I get home? So much for being in-tuned with my surroundings. Shooting Austin a halfhearted smirk, I begin to search my purse for my keys.

Tonight is coming to a slow end, meaning a goodbye is in order. Defeated, I slump my shoulders with a pout. Slowly I swing my arms around Austin's neck, giving him a goodnight hug. I tuck my head into the crook of his neck, never wanting his sent to leave my nose.

The ruffle of my hair and the feather-light touch of fingertips on my scalp sends a wave of shivers coursing through my body. Austin nudges my temple before pecking it gently. "Yes," he breaths into my hair. At least that's what I thought he said.

"Excuse me?" I ask, never daring to lift my head from his neck.

"I will stay with you forever, because I want that to." And with that he pulls me back, gazes into my eyes, and then places a sweet kiss to my forehead before hopping off my porch. He's gone from my side like the wind. "I'll see you tomorrow Alls!" he calls through the night air once he leaves my sight.

After my shock wears off I slowly make my way inside and to my room. As soon as I'm inside, I lock the door and run across the room to my bed. The comfortable mattress bids me a sweet hello and the pillows perched atop my made bed softens my squeals of delight.

I don't ever think I will miss Austin irrupting me once and a while, even if it is the tiniest bit rude. I can, without a doubt, handle it.

* * *

_And I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is _

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

* * *

_-March 10__th__, 2016-_

Two a-clock in the morning and I'm lying in bed, the sheets tangled from my thrashing, all of my pillows thrown to the floor. Only one remains tucked under my head and it smells like him.

It's been a month since he left for his record label, taking Trish and Dez along for the rollercoaster ride Los Angeles has to offer. Of course he wanted me to come, begged me even, but I had to convince myself that his life will be better without me. If he's going to be a big shot, my mediocre songs won't do him much good. I'm bound to get fired by the record deal anyway. It was safer to stay at home, where I'm familiar with my surroundings. And because of my decision to stay home, Austin and I broke off our relationship. It was mutual of course; well as mutual as it can be when internally I'm begging him to keep me as his and only his.

This breaks down all of my exterior walls, and leaves me feeling as if nothings left on the inside. The mind is a dark place for me right now; I can't be caught in its web. Sadly, I've already fallen into it, getting caught like a fly.

Tears spring freely to my eyes, but I don't bother to wipe them away. Instead I let them freely drip down, fallowing the same path as the previous ones.

Despite the tears filling my eyes, I close them in attempt to fall asleep. The Sandman must hold a grudge over me though, because nothing comes but Austin's face. He's burned into my mind, a third degree burn that will never fade. He will always be there, never leaving and right now, I need him to leave.

My impatiens to fall asleep reaches the maximum when three strikes the clock. I know deep inside I'm not going to be able to fall asleep at all tonight, so I end up flinging my covers off my lower half.

Through the darkness in Aus- my condo, I waddle into the living room. My fingers skim the walls in search of the light switches. As soon as I find it, I turn one single light on; the spotlight for the archway over the fireplace. This is where all of Austin's and my pictures are proudly displayed. As I walk by, I don't hesitate to run my finger over his face inked into the papers. The want to feel him again is beginning to feel more like insanity to me.

The whole night I watch our life displayed within the picture frames, just like I used to watch him fall asleep next to me, and I'll feel him forget me every second of the heartbreak.

I face darkness, complete and utter darkness. My left cheek feels frozen and the rest of my left side feels stiff. Slowly I allow my eyelids to slide open to reveal my white kitchen tile in my face. The white spotlight from the sun streaming in through open blinds pains my eyes. While I push my stiff body up I blink numerous times, trying to rid the spots from my vision.

A half empty tub of ice-cream sits at my feet. The contents are now melted into a thick glossy surface. Smudges of the multi-colored luxury paint the tiles in various sized puddles. A picture of Austin and I -my favorite- is clutched tightly in my right hand. His face stares at me, taunting me with what used to be. What used to be a warm body, a glamorous face, a wonderful person that would sit next to me, is no longer there. All that's left is empty space.

With a feeble sigh I run my fingers through my tousled hair, the knots and mats infesting it acts as snares to my running fingers. Painfully, I yank my fingers out of the hopeless tangles covering my head. My yelp of pain goes unheard by any nearby. No blonde comes running up to me, questioning my health, and if it hurts. Funny how you can take the pestering nagging of concern for granted.

My muscles ache as I push myself from the chilling tile flooring. As soon as I'm up, I roll my shoulders in attempt to ease some of its stiffness. However, standing stationary proves to be my down fall.

For the past month I've restrained myself from calling Trish or Dez and asking about their lives, actually, about Austin's. And it's not like I don't care about their accomplishments in the past month, but I've got Austin looming above my head; it makes a clear and focused thought incapable. And now, I'm face to face with my cell phone. Contently it lays on the cleared counter, pulling me by a rope to it.

I find myself watching my actions as if I'm a by-stander. Once my fingers unlock my screen, I'm dialing Trish's number in record time. Finding myself listening nervously with the dial tone, I panic. Just as I'm about slam the end box, I hear her voice. Trish Delarosa sends her greeting, "Hello." She states, a bubbly tone helping her, currently, friendly voice.

I clear my throat quickly, hoping it doesn't sound scratchy. "Hey." I reply into the receiver, hoping she recognizes my voice.

She does.

"Ally!" She screams happily, her voice so loud in my ear I end up juggling the phone in my hand. "Oh my gosh, how have you been? How's Miami? Does Mr. Dawson miss me yet? Did you get any rain last week? How's the beach? Are you still living in the condo? Have you been crying, it sounds like you've been crying?"

All of Trish's questions come out in a rush river of words. They melt together, and I can barely figure out what she said most of the time. I laugh at her questions and answer them one by one. "I'm fine. Miami's great. He misses you in his own special way. No, it didn't rain." I pause quickly. "What would make you think it rained?"

"I don't know, just thought it might." She answers. Even over the phone I can practically hear the shrug of her shoulders.

With a slight shake of my head I continue. "I don't go to the beach anymore, but it looks perfect as usual. Yeah, I'm living in the condo; I plan to move out though." Ok that was a lie. I don't think I'm ever going to move. Then I remember her last question. "No, I haven't been crying. Why would I be crying? There's no need for me to be crying, so why would I be crying?" I curse myself. Trish is going to be able to pick up my lie from a mile away, or more like a thousand.

She scoffs into the phone. "Please, Ally, your babbling says it all." Trish informs. My face flattens into a look showing I've been caught.

"So, how's life in California?" I ask casually, hoping to change the subject.

"Oh, it's been great. Dez has gotten to work with that one dude that's his hero or whatever. Austin hooked me up to meet Demi freaking Lovato's manager. How neat is that? And Austin-Wait! You're trying to change the topic!" Trish exclaims.

Nervously I laugh. "No, but really how's, Aus-I mean everyone." I question again.

Through the phone I hear the crackling sigh from Trish. "Austin's fine, Ally. He's making it big, just how he wanted. But, he hasn't been the same." She answers, obvious stress wearing down her voice.

Quickly I clear my, suddenly dry, throat. "What do you mean?"

Trish sighs again. "Ally, you aren't gonna like what you hear." She states. Trish's voice is only a mere whisper.

"What, Trish, tell me," I pause, waiting for her answer. I desperately hope that the rumors circulating around the internet and gossip channels aren't true. So instead of letting Trish answer, I answer it myself. "The rumors are true, aren't they? He's dating that new actress."

The line is silent, only the periodic crackle from the reception is heard. "Yea," She answers.

I'm dropping, flying through the floor on the hundredth story of a building. My stomach drops to the floor, only after my heart-which shatter's on impact. Then I'm gone, the pain circles my head, making my thoughts blurred and my tongue turns to Jell-O. From the inside out my chest caves into the now vacuum like hole where my heart used to live. I can't stop the crystal tears that run in rivers down my already tear-stained cheeks.

Quickly I pull the phone away from my ear, making sure Trish can't hear my choking sobs. My hands fumble up my chest to my heart as I try to hold what is no longer there in place. White covers my knuckles from the pressure I put under it as I squeeze the life from my palms. With all I can muster, I quite my sobs, for now. Swiftly I swing the phone back up to my ear while trying to clear my clogged throat. "Oh, that sounds great. I hope he's happy." I state, my tone monotone until it cracks towards the end.

"Alls, come on, you don't have to act like this with me." Trish says softly. I shake my head quickly, willing the tears away. "If you're not ok, you can talk to me."

"I didn't call to talk about me. I just wanted to make sure that everything is all and well." My words come out rushed and begging for a diversion in our current conversation.

Again Trish sighs. "He doesn't love her. He doesn't look at her the way he would look at you. Don't give up cheka; he's still head over heels for you." Trish's words hit me like a bullet, because I know he doesn't love me. If he loved me, he wouldn't have told me he did. If he loved me, he wouldn't have kissed me. If he loved me, he wouldn't have broken off our relationship. And if he loved me, he wouldn't have walked into Sonic Boom that summer day and introduced himself. He doesn't love me.

"I would believe that if he loved me to begin with." I state bitterly. Trish's voice squeaks, signaling she's about to speak, I cut her off. "But I hope you're happy there." I continue, placing a fake smile on my lips until I remember that it's unneeded.

Trish groans before sighing out, once more. Her frustration is evident in the action. "Life is good. Not as good as it could be. We are in fact missing a team member."

I shrug while beginning to take slow strides towards the living room. "I'm sure your fine." I reply.

A door opening and closing sounds in the speaker against my ear. Instantly I begin to hear the laughs and rustle of clothing. "Austin, Dez, quit messing around! I'm on the phone!" Trish screams, her voice muffled from what must be her hand covering the headset.

My stomach drops all over again when I hear Austin's name. I nibble at my upper lip while I wait, nervously, for Trish to stop telling them off in Spanish. She ends up doing that when she's upset.

After hearing muffled apologies, Trish returns to the phone. "Sorry Alls, I had to tell off some bimbo's." She informs.

I giggle momentarily, which surprises me. However my second of happiness is stomped down when I hear Austin's voice calling in the background. "Trish, that's Ally?" His tone is rushed and sounds slightly panicked. There's a short pause, which must be caused by Trish nodding. "Give me the phone!" Austin screams. If I thought it was rushed before, it's defiantly rushed now.

My stomach jumps and my body is emptied of any small sliver of confidence left inside. Not caring who's on the other end of the phone I hustle my goodbye. "Sorry Trish, I got to go!" With that I slam my phone down on the counter after hitting end quickly. My accelerating heart rate slows only by a few beats. It still pounds out of my chest.

Immediately I sprint off to my room, leaving my phone far behind.

* * *

_And I hope the sun shines_

_And it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you_

_You wish you had stayed_

_You can plan for a change in the weather and time_

_But I never planned on you changing your mind_

* * *

_-September 18, 2016-_

That blasted ringing. It won't go away. No matter how hard I try to push it out of my slumbering mind, I can't. With a heavy sigh I walk up from the icy darkness that usually shadows my dreams over. Grumpily, I slam my hand onto the carpet below me searching for my phone. When the slick surface never touches my fingers, I crack my eyes open. My living room is still dark; the tub of ice-cream is still where I left it, on the carpet, when I fell asleep on the couch. What is different however, is the howling wind outside and the rustle of the palm tree's shaking outside the window. The waves crashing on the shore sound louder and heavier now, more violent then peaceful. I scrunch my eyebrows together in confusion.

My phone's ringtone is still banging in my head so I quickly sweep my phone up off the floor. I squint my eyes in attempt to adjust to the new light glowing from my screen. As soon as I make out Trish's caller-I.D I slide my lock screen to answer.

After placing the phone up to my ear I grumble into it. "Trish, why are you calling? It's-" In one swift glance I look to the cable box behind me to find the time. "it's three-fifty in the morning." I groggily snap while rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Ally, please tell me that you're not at the condo." Her voice comes to my ears, loud and full of concern. In the background I hear the muffled questions of two male voices.

I sit up on the couch, tossing the blanket from my body. I stretch before answering. "Trish, I live here, of course I'm at my condo." I sigh, quite frustrated and annoyed. "Why, what's going on?" I question while pulling myself up with a groan.

"A hurricane is coming up to the coast line, Ally! Haven't you heard the sirens? They must be going off by now!" The screams from Trish come like a bricks to my stomach. I listen carefully over the wind and I hear the whisper of the sirens screaming out.

I fumble with my T.V. remote and snap on weather channel. "Hurricane Jenny is barreling up to Miami's coast line at a whopping sixty miles per hour. Shorelines have been evacuated, for Jenny, which earlier today was estimated to die a hundred miles off coast. It is now estimated to create damage all of Miami's coasts. For those of you just tuning in, if you are anywhere in the evacuation zone, get out _now_. We guess this storm will be leveling some land. Back to you Baxter-" Right then I took off for the linen closet down the hall, my phone still pressed against my head. I yank the door open and grab the 72-Hour emergency kit before dashing off to my room.

Once inside I pull a bag out from deep inside the closet. The howling of the wind is only growing louder making me quicken my speed. I stuff random clothes into the bag, grabbing anything important along the way. I rush across the room to the bed and I stuff Doggy the Dolphin into it. I then grab pictures from the walls, my blanket, Austin's pillow and dump them into the huge bag as well. Quickly, I snatch up my song book, my purse, and some cash stashed under my dresser. As I sprint out to the kitchen I snag important little things here and there.

Before dashing out the door, I fling a jacket over my body. As soon as I'm out of the condo door wind and rain slice through my jacket and my skin. Trish is screaming in my ear, but it's barely audible over the crashing waves a mere hundred yards away. Saltwater is already beginning to stain the asphalt road.

I rush across the soaked grass in front of my condo and towards the one car garage just off the right side of the condo. The combination code is typed in easily and before I know it, I'm sliding into my black 2005-Mustang. I toss all of my bags into the passenger seat and start the car. However, the only sound emitting from the vehicle is the revving of the engine trying to start. Fear is setting in quickly now, and tears prick my eyes. "Really?" I screech as I hit the steering wheel with my fist. Sharp pain instantly thumps in my now sore fist.

"What's wrong?" Trish's voice speaks to me through the phone, anxiety dripping from her tone.

I take deep breaths, trying to calm myself as I begin to try to start the car. "My car won't start!" I scream -scared as hell- into the phone. My heart is beating so fast, I have to wonder if I'm going to have a heart attack.

Again the muffled voices in the background continue to chatter and I listen as Trish repeats what I just told her to who must be Austin and Dez.

"Yes!" I scream once my engine finally starts. Instantly I push the petal to the metal, desperate to get away from the storm riding my heels. I swerve through the empty streets, the wipers on my windshield going back and forth in a quick flash over my eyes.

"Did it start?" Trish asks in a rush, the chomping on the other side of the phone suggests she's biting her nails.

I sigh, relieved. "Yes," I answer, my tears now falling down. My words come out choked, but I could care less.

"It's gonna be ok Alls, just listen to the sound of my voice." Trish coos, worry still evident in her voice.

The rain pounding on my windshield makes it nearly impossible to see beyond it. Lightning cracks the sky into pieces over my head. Electrical lines around me are beginning to snap and tumble to the moaning earth. The force of the wind is pushing and tossing me across the lanes in the road. I try my hardest to keep a straight line going, but my fear is still taking up my mind.

My tears keep streaming down and mangled sobs rip up my throat. "Trish," I choke into the phone. "I'm sorry." I call into the phone, sobs raking my body.

"W-What for?" She asks, her tone now low and beyond concerned.

"I don't even know. For anything I've done to you. I want you to know-" I'm cut off by my own scream as I swivel around a falling tree. I make it under just before it falls. "I just want you to know that I love you guys, _all_ of you." I pause, trying to contain my sobs; however I don't have much luck. "Trish, you're my best friend. I couldn't ask for anyone better to help me through hard times. And tell Dez, that even though he's a crazy goon, that he's the one I could always vent to without being judged. Tell him thank you for me-" Trish cuts me off.

"Ally, don't talk-"

"Don't, let me talk," I interrupt, before taking a hard right turn. "Tell Austin that I still love him. That breaking up wasn't mutual to me. I'm still in love with him. Tell him not to feel guilty either, because I want him to be happy. I'm so happy that he's happy and living his dream. But just tell him that I hope on one beautiful day he'll wish he stayed with me. Tell him that I hope he finds his way. Just tell him I love him so much it hurts." My mind is going into over drive. "I love you guys, don't-" Again, I'm forced to swerve around another falling tree with a scream ripping past my lips; however the wind tosses me off the road and into a small ditch. My head whips forward, luckily I put my seatbelt on. Suddenly the air is knocked out of my lungs by the airbag impacting my upper body. My neck now screams at me, along with the wind. So instead of trying to get out of the road side ditch I'm in, I lay my head onto the steering wheel. My surroundings are fuzzy and the shaking of the car from the wind isn't helping my condition.

"Ally? Ally! Ally, talk to me! Ally, where are you?" The quite cries of Trish through the phone are multiplied by two more voices now. They scream through the phone that is now sprawled out on the passenger side floor. I make no move to grab it.

A steady trickle of blood begins to run down my head as I begin to allow myself to sleep. The fogged over cries are now nothing but smudges of sound in the background. Slowly I allow my eyes to slide shut until blackness takes me away to an alternate land, a land where Austin stayed. And because he stayed, nothing fell apart.

Light blanks out my surroundings as soon as I awaken. I blink, trying to find the walls and floors of wherever I am. And soon the lines are etched out and I can see where I am. "What the-" I question into the air as soon as I make out a hospital room.

Quickly I glance down at myself. Blue blankets cover the lower half of my body; a hospital gown covers my naked upper half from view. An IV is stuck in my right arm, a steady bead of liquid flowing down occasionally. My right index finger has a pulse clamp on it. The throbbing pain in my head causes my left arm to inch up where the hurt is. However, instead of feeling my own skin underneath, I feel cloth. Frantically I look up. How did I get to the hospital? I recall everything, hitting my head, falling asleep, having Trish on the phone. But how did I end up in the hospital?

"Oh," A startled voice calls out. I snap my head around to see a plump nurse walking in, clipboard in hand. "You're up." She states.

I nod my head slowly. My eyes plea with her to give me answers. "How did I get in the hospital?" I question, my voice horse and scratchy.

The nurse slowly sits down while pulling a pen out from behind her ear. "Well, first do you remember anything of what happened?" She asks, pen at the ready.

"Yeah, I remember everything. I was trying to get away from the hurricane. I had my friend on the phone and I swerved out of the way of a tree or something and ended up in a roadside ditch. I remember falling asleep and that's it." I answer with fear branching from my wonder.

The nurse nods her head before scribbling something down. "Alright, well, Miss Dawson. We got a call from one of your friends saying that you were driving out of the storm. Lucky _he_ took a good guess at which road you where on or else we might not have ever found you untill it was too late." She explains.

My eyes go wide before quickly returning to normal size. "Oh, so what time is it?"

"Seven thirty." My nurse answers as she tucks a small piece of sandy hair dangling in her eyes behind her ear. "You are fit for release at eight. Your father is waiting for you outside and he has all of your things."

I glance down at my hands folded neatly in my lap for a second before returning my gaze. "Thank you, miss." I reply.

She returns with a curt nod before walking out of my room. Only, she pokes her head back in. "Would you like to see your father?" I nod dramatically, having it only add to the throbbing in my head.

Next thing I see is my father walking through the door. His eyes are glazed with tears. He lets the bags in his hands drop before he rushes over to me and scoops me into a gentle hug. I cry loudly into his neck, knowing that I could have died out there. And the realization scares the crap out of me.

"Is there any place you want to go honey?" My Father asks, as he drives down the glimmering streets of downtown Miami. Luckily, not much of Miami was damaged in the storm; only the coast was leveled over.

I take a quick peak up at the sky. Out of the shadows of the grey clouds, the sun shines. It gives a beautiful light to the town as we drive by. However, not nearly as many people are out as usual, and those who are out are helping with what did happen to get damaged by the storm.

I sigh, hoping my father doesn't turn down my suggestion. "Could you take me to my condo, or what's left of it?" I state, my tone soft and small.

From the corner of my eye I see my dad nod his head silently. "Sure, Sweetie."

I stand there, my arms wrapped tightly around my torso. My toes are touching the door to my condo that barely dangles by the hinges. I don't dare go in, but I find myself doing it anyway.

Slowly I open the door. The hinges scream at me to leave them be, which I do once I'm standing in a large puddle in the foyer. I look around to see the furniture scattered across the house, tipped on their sides and backs. Some of the windows have been blown out and shards of glass lay like ice crystals over the floor. No longer does the house have a roof, which allows the still dark clouds to show above. Mushy puddles fill the house and water drips freely down the walls. The crashing of the waves in the distance tells me the small hurricane is still causing the tides to slam roughly against the shore.

Tears begin to gather in my eyes as I roam the condo. My lip quivers as I remember the short span of my life that I lived here. Most of the days were spent with Austin. Flashes of us spraying whipped cream at each other in the kitchen go across my eyes. The remembrance of crawling into bed together, holding one another close as we would drift away into a deep slumber. Memories of our movie marathons spent curled up on the couch run across my mind as well. Now all that's left is a broken home. Nothing but dingy walls and floors, all of our pictures I left have been thrown from the walls. Our accidental handprints next to the mirror in the bathroom have now faded into nothingness. Everything I loved about this place has left, been broken, or lost.

With a quick shift of my eyes I look up to the clouds looming over head. They crack in the sky to allow the Miami sun to shine through. I smile up at the beautiful sight. Hopefully today will be a beautiful day.

Quickly I whip out my phone from my pocket. I touch the screen until my photos show up. The first one that pops up is my favorite one of Austin and me. I gaze at it, long and hard. That's when I realize that even though I didn't realize the storm was coming, I could have planned for it. But no matter what, I could never plan on Austin changing his mind about us.

I then look over a picture of lyrics from my book. Lyrics I have been working on for almost a year now. Yet I still haven't figured out the proper way to end the song. Instantly I go to my notes app and open up a new note. I plan to copy the lyrics to my songbook later.

_So_

_I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last_

"Ally, my God! You're alright!" A very, _very_ familiar voice calls out to me right when I was about to write down the last word to the song. I whip around, almost dropping my phone in the process.

Right there, a mere five feet away, _the _Austin Moon stands. I gasp, my heart jump starting. "Austin?" I question while squinting my eyes to get a better look of him.

He only nods before rushing forward and enveloping my in a bear hug. His breath fans over my ear as he buries his nose into my hair. "You where, right. It's a beautiful day, and I _really _wish I would have stayed."

* * *

**So, I hope you guys like this :) It took me FOREVER to write, but I think it turned out pretty nice. But my opinion doesn't matter! It's yours, so please please please review! :D Also, if there is a special song you want me to do, then request it via PM or review. It doesn't matter to me. Thanks! :) Also, don't be afraid of telling me what you don't like about my writing. I can handle it :) **


	3. Mary's Song & Twinkling Stars

**Ok, FINALLY! It's finally here! I hope you like this, it's the song I got my interspersion from at the time so yeah. This is AU too so bewear, but its not bad. I really like this actually :) And oh my GOSH! Have you seen the latest episode of Austin and Ally? AAAAAAAAAAAA! Any way! Enjoy!**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Album: Taylor Swift**

**Song: Mary's Song (Oh My, My, My)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else I mention in here that is a company, show, etc.**

* * *

**-Mary's Song & Twinkling Stars-**

Two mothers stand huddled against cool window, looking over their children running around in the back yard. When appropriate they laugh and giggle at the children's amusing antics. From a grass war to sticking small critters into each other's faces, they never leave a show unseen. They are two peas in a pod, they go together like peanut-butter and jelly, they're best friends.

"So, have we picked a wedding date out yet, Ladies?" A male voice asks from behind.

Both women turn around, ready to see their husband's faces. "Excuse me?" Mrs. Moon asks, glancing at the mother next to her for a clue.

Mr. Dawson steps up from behind Mr. Moon, clapping him on the shoulder. "The wedding for those two." He answers, tilting his head towards the back where their children still play.

Mrs. Dawson crosses her arms disapprovingly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well," her husband drawled, stepping closer to the window and peering out. He nudges a thumb towards the two chasing each other outside. Muffled squeals make their way through the glass. "Looks to me like they're gonna fall in love one day."

Both husbands are joking, their wives' know this. They couldn't help the lingering glances they exchange though, turning back to the glass and gazing out. Both stand like that for minutes, just observing before turning their eyes to each other then back to the children.

"That's actually not too far of a stretch to imagine."

* * *

"Don't you dare, Austin Moon!" A small girl with bouncing brown curls screams, feet running like the wind. Continually she glances back, squealing as she catches sight of the boy now chasing her heels. She bounces from side to side, weaving around his reaching arms.

"Oh come on! It's not like I'm gonna tickle you or anythin'!" He cries from behind, following his target as she bobs to the right. He follows until she ducks behind a tree. The shaggy hair of the boy's blonde hair bounces as he skips smugly over to the trunk of the weeping willow. He stands close to the trunk, waiting for movement.

A head pops out from the other side, large brown eyes cautious. "I don't believe you-" She retorts, head ducking over to the other side as he makes a grab for her. He pops his head over to see her again. "You can't help yourself. You're gonna tickle me once I take one step closer." He can just barely see her elbow bent from her placing her hands over her hips. She's unguarded.

The boy jumps for his chance and leaps towards her. He catches air. The untrimmed hair dangling over his forehead tosses around as he whips his head from side to side. Finally he catches sight of his best-friend running in the direction opposite of his, a stream of giggles following her closely. "Don't think I'm gonna give up this easily, Allison Dawson!"

* * *

"You ever wonder 'bout the stars?" Ally questions aloud, eyes gazing intently up at the summer's night sky. The flickering dots sprinkling the blackness reflects off of her brown eyes. She shifts slightly, placing an arm under her head.

"No not really. Do you?" It's a stupid question, but they are only children. Austin turns his focus to the stars above their heads. He laces his fingers together behind his head, actually looking at the stars for once. At nine years old, he's never thought about the stars much. In fact, he barely looks at them. Ally is always showing him new things though.

The small seven year-old girl watches Austin through the corner of her eye. His eyes search the stars above, his blonde mop of hair is tousled from their earlier wrestling match, and his stripped polo shirt has numerous grass stains on it. And never has she noticed how his hazel irises glint like the stars.

And that's when Ally feels it. A dip in her stomach, a fire in her chest she can't explain. She pouts, pondering why she feels what she does; she blames it on the two hotdogs she ate earlier.

Austin glances at her and her small pout. "You upset the fireworks haven't started?" He nudges her shoulder with his.

Ally, her small head nodding unsure, smiles. "Yeah, that's gotta be it." She replies happily, her voice sounding exactly how a little girl's should.

* * *

Her fingers clench around the wooden railing. She cocks an undefined hip out to the side. The stone hard glare in her eyes is frightening –not like Austin would ever admit it. 'I could beat you up easily'. That's exactly the words he had used with her. "You could never beat me in a fight!" Ally yelps at him while crossing her arms over her flat chest. She tips her small nose into the air.

"Oh yes I could." Austin replies, retracting his legs from dangling off the side of their tree house. He pushes himself up, letting the breeze catch his tangled strands. The tree rustles as he takes two warning steps towards the girl two years smaller than him. He catches the way she flinches –only slightly, but it's still there. "I'm eleven and you're nine. Bigger makes me better. That means I will _always_ win in a fight."

"I know my own age, Austin Moon." She snaps. Her eyes taunt him to take another step. He does.

The eldest of the pair steps up to her, nose and inch from hers. There goes that falling feeling in her chest again. She jumps back, her tight curls bouncing up and down. "Well prove it. Prove you can beat me up." She throws her line in for him to bite.

Austin waves her off. "I wouldn't hit a girl." He casually states.

"Wimp." Ally scoffs under her breath as she plops down on the wooden floor, arms crossed tightly.

Still, he never hits her.

* * *

They are walking up and down their block, which seems to be their whole world right now. Just their small little block with one ice-cream truck that they never miss as it goes by. Between steps they kick the pebbles in their path away while licking the drips of melting ice cream off their cones.

"Austin, I'm board." Ally whines, taking her cold treat away from her blue stained lips. "We've been walking back and forth this street four times in the hot."

Austin bites into his cone, crumbs falling over his chin. "What else are we supposed to do? Our mom's aren't gonna let us in the house with these melting catastrophes." He points to a drop of melted cream falling over his fingers and off the bottom of his cone.

Ally's brows pull together. "You didn't need to use that word." She comments.

"It's one of my vocabulary words. Gotta use it in a sentence." He explains, looking straight ahead.

Ally's eyes widen. "You've already got homework a week into school?" She asks astonished.

Austin rolls his eyes; looking over to the girl he's known all his life. "That's what happens in seventh grade."

Ally gazes forward after, thinking about nothing in particular. Her hair flutters momentarily in the warm breeze as she licks at her delectable sweet. "Look, if you're board how about we play a game?" Austin suggests.

"I guess so."

Austin smiles. "Ok, it's called truth or dare. What you do is-"

"I know how to play." His friend interrupts sweetly. "But I like the idea!" she exclaims happily, a smile glimmering in her eyes. She stops, turning to him with a lick of her cone. "You first. Truth or Dare?"

Austin clears his throat, gazing beyond the picket fencing behind Ally, thinking of the options. "Dare." He finally states while throwing his half eaten ice-cream in a nearby dumpster.

Mischief dances around like a fire in Ally's dark eyes. Her smile is growing wide. Frankly, it's killing Austin not to know the thoughts of his best friend. "I dare you to kiss me."

Austin jumps back, amazed at Ally's –usually lacking- courage. Besides, she's his best friend, that would be…weird? "Ew, no!" He screams, shaking his hands in her face.

Ally hides her disappointment. "What? You chicken? Can't do a little dare?" she taunts, clucking like a chicken and flapping her arms up and down. She stomps her feet over and over adding to the effect, hoping Austin will break. He does.

"Fine!" He yells. Ally stops, one foot suspended ready to crash into the earth, arms extended out, and eyes wide as golf balls. Austin grips her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. She's shell shocked. Never did she think he would actually try it. His lips are close to her's and even though his eyes are drifting shut, her's are wide open.

Her ice-cream splatters over the cement. Her feet take off, slipping from Austin's hold on her. Only half way down the side walk does she call over her shoulder, "Sorry, Austin, I think I hear my mom calling!"

That's a big fat lie.

* * *

The day seems chilled, the sun partly masked by the clouds hanging in the midday sky.

Their tree house is older now, creaking with strain. However, it still remains the same –even if the third wall crumbled only last winter. Holes have been punched through the wooden roof, exposing the sky to the eye. The comfort still hasn't packed its things to leave yet, given the brokenness of the place to the naked eye. They still don't believe it ever will though.

"Austin," His voice escapes her mouth without her own notice, like the whisperings in the rain. She brings her hand up to her shoulder length hair, twisting a random curl between her fingertips. Her eyes remain locked with the swirling clouds above that block out the sun. She searches them, as if they hold secrets not meant to be kept.

The blonde turns his head against his pillow-esc arm folded beneath his head. "Yes, Ally?" he drawls happily. A breath taking smirk crosses his lips for only a moment before he turns his eyes closed again.

Ally drops her hand abruptly, letting it thunk against the shifty wood under her. Austin jumps, opening his eyes to watch his friend sit herself up. The brunette gazes down sheepishly, her gaze never faltering from her bare feet. Ally has been acting different today; she hasn't been very open to conversation.

Once she begins fiddling with the edge of the large picnic blanket laying across the floor, Austin sits straight up. "Hey, you ok?" His question is full of worry; that's why he doesn't understand why Ally retracts with a hushed gasping breath as he places his hand over hers.

Brown eyes that –to Austin- still show the innocents of a child look up at him through a thin curtain of curled hair. After minutes of silence, she straightens up in a flash, yanking a clump of hair behind her ear. "I guess I'm just wondering if you got your date for the dance tomorrow."

Odd question, but Austin is more than willing to answer with a wide smile. "Yeah, I did, with Kira to! Remember that advice you gave me, well it really worked. Who knew I could be so nervous about a girl to begin with?" His smile was wide and shining with pride.

Deep down inside, in a place unknown to even Austin, a piece of Ally breaks. The blonde heart-throb has been her love since she was seven. She hides it well, even if Austin says she isn't a good liar. Well she's been lying about her feelings for the past nine years.

"That's great Austin!" She exclaims, gaining her muster back. The smile she wears can never be tagged as fake, even if it is.

Austin nods with a smile before focusing again. "Why?"

Ally shrugs off her fear, ignoring the nervous pounding in her chest. "Well, I didn't get asked to go. And I know that you can go by yourself but-" Austin cuts her off.

"You're too young to be going anyway." He snaps. Is that jealousy he feels in the pit of his chest? No, it can't be. Just because the thought of Ally waltzing around with another guy makes him want to punch a wall does _not_ make him jealous. No, their relationship is completely platonic.

Ally whips her head up, loose curls bouncing around her cheeks. "I'm sixteen, Austin." She argues, still surprised by Austin's strict tone. He can't see her -a grown teenager- as a child still. Can he?

"I know your age Ally." Austin quips sharply, dusting his hands off before relaxing them back in his lap. "But it still doesn't mean that you are old enough to go out with a guy."

The youngest of the pair throws her hands towards the heavens in frustration. A water droplet from the sky breaks on the part of her hair; the coolness does nothing to stop the boiling in her blood. "You sound like my father!" She yells towards the sky, another drop hitting her cheek.

Austin purses his lips before speaking in a raised tone. "That's because at sixteen you shouldn't be alone with a boy! You have no idea what their intentions with you are!" The point is clear, if only he can manage to break her stubborn barrier.

Ally stands up straight, the boards beneath the blanket shifting. "I'm alone with you all the time!"

"That's different!" Austin stumbles over his words. Ok, so maybe this relationship isn't as platonic as he thought.

"_Oh look at you two! Running off to who knows where."His father's taunting voice booms happily. Two pairs of footsteps echo behind them. Austin turns to Ally, both exchange a pained glance. They know what's coming. _

_Both turn on their heels, Austin dropping his hand from the doorknob. The fathers' of the pair come bouncing up happily, mischievous smiles spread thickly over their lips. "I know where they're headed, Mike." Lester prods. _

_Ally rolls her eyes with a light blush tinting her cheeks. "Dad, don't." She weekly commands, trying to drag Austin out of the door with her. _

"_Wherever could that be?" Mike plays. Austin begins to turn with Ally, until her father stops both of them in their tracks._

"_Their kissing cubby!"_

_Ally's eyes inflate and her blush goes crimson. She quickly pushes Austin's hand from her own. Austin on the other hand rolls his eyes before turning around. "Please…"He chides simply. "Ally and I are best friends. And frankly, the whole 'we are gonna fall in love' skit is getting old."_

_Lester nudges Mike in the ribs, smile widening further. "But you know it's gonna happen." He jokes, Mike nods teasingly. Now Ally's face has lost all color and is white as a ghost._

_Austin tugs Ally behind him as he turns around towards the door again, blocking out the laughter behind them. But with a backwards glance as he shuts the door, he can see both their mothers exchange a roll of their eyes. _

"You're such a hypocrite!" Ally's insult brings Austin back from memory lane.

Ally's arms are stiff at her side, fists clenched, and her breathing is labored. She's trying not to totally explode.

Austin pops up from the floor. Two cooling drops of water fall onto his head. "How so?" he challenges, taking a warning step towards his best friend.

The brown-eyed girl ignores the water now sprinkling over her body as she accepts his challenge with a step the same as his. "Let me think." she places a mocking finger to her bottom lip, as if in thought. "Oh, right! Brooke Thomas in the eighth grade! Maybe Zoie Flemmer – High School Freshman sweet heart! I could go on, Austin!" She screams into his face, shoving an index finger right into his chest. She elevates herself on her toes to put her face right in his.

The rain is beating them down now. Clothes sticking to skin and hair dripping. Ally's shirt clearly shows her bra through the now transparent fabric. Austin's hair clings to his forehead and droplets of water fall off of his features. Even in her furious state, Ally can't help but wish he wanted her closer -a cliché romantic kiss in the pouring rain to make up for the fight.

Never going to happen, her inner self states dryly in the back of her mind.

Austin grabs her shoulders; firmly enough to cause attention but gently enough so no pain is inflicted. "Listen to me, Ally! You are a _child_!" He screams in her face, voice carrying through the pounding rain.

A tear slips down her cheeks. Austin hopes and prays it's the rain instead of tears. "That's great to know then." She says dryly with a flop of her arms. She takes a wide step away from him. "I'm glad to see I'm still a child in your eyes. You do know realize I'm only two years younger than you. Open your eyes for once and look at what's right in front of you." Her voice cracks only once but just enough to break Austin's heart.

The soaked brunette stomps over to the latter, snatching up her shoes on the way. "I'm sorry you have to babysit me all day." Now she's at the later, readying herself to climb down. "Bye." She snaps before climbing down the slippery rungs, leaving Austin shocked and frozen in place. He can only watch her walk across the back lawn below.

That's when it all clicks. His eyes are finally open.

Her wet locks that cling to her cheeks fall past her shoulders. Without baby fat rounding out her face, her breathtaking features are clearly showcased. Her lips are plump and look softer than he remembers. She has curves, hips, a waist; since when? All Austin knows is the ten-year-old's stick straight body and now the ten-year-old is defined. Her hips sway back and forth like a watch used for hypnotism. With her light blue shirt now transparent and stuck to her body – her little black bra showing- Austin can't think straight.

Ally _has _grown up and the realization has triggered his heart into unhealthy speeds. It's running away, if not for his ribcage, his heart would be halfway to Timbuktu by now. Shivers run up and down his spine, numerous times, and not because of the cool rain. Warmth then bursts from his chest. If you ask him the word, he wouldn't hesitate. Love. He can't understand how he can fall in love so suddenly –so fast. Maybe, just maybe, it's been there all along.

"Ally!" The lovely name rolls off his lips with the rain. She doesn't turn, only hesitates for a moment before continuing forward. Austin can't remember sliding down the latter, or running up to her, but he finds him himself in front of his best friend who is now in the middle of the street.

Water is hitting him from above and below as it bounces from the street surface, but he doesn't register it. Instead he whips the brunette around, water droplets from her hair splattering across his heated cheeks.

The eighteen-year-old stands there, gasping for dry air and just gazes at Ally. His stare is intense and analyzing as he soaks her in. The whole her. He realizes just how warm their body contact makes him feel; the burning from his hands over her shoulders is refreshing. The girl in front of him isn't a child, her features are to striking. No, now her waist has slimmed. She has the most perfect curve to her hips. Her breasts aren't large, but since when has she had any? Her eyes -always been his favorite features- are still innocent. How much wisdom can a sixteen-year-old harbor? Ally obviously has set the bar high. Freckles that once before sprinkled her nose have faded away with the years. She is petite, she is short, she is brunette, she is two years younger, she is shy, she is everything he shouldn't love –but he does. She is the one who makes him feel this way and it's only been five minutes. Then again, Ally has always showed him new things.

Austin cups the smaller girl's cheeks in his large callused hands. His nose is inches from hers, and she has her arms tucked between their bodies. Brown eyes are wide with wonder and surprise and he instantly falls deeper. "I think I'm in love with you…" His whisper reaches her ears faintly and all the pounding rain muffles around them. They are now in their own bubble.

Ally gasps loudly, eyelashes fluttering in an attempt to rid the water from them. Austin pulls her closer with a wanting growl. "Austin, did you hit your head?" She asks in all seriousness. He can't really be in love with her. He's shown her over the years that he just wants a best friend -that he will _only_ ever want a best friend.

Austin vigorously shakes his head. "No, but you knocked some sense into me." He mumbles for just her to hear as his head ducks closer to hers.

Ally instantly retracts, the tears welling back up in her eyes as she pushes his grip from her body. "Don't think you can apologize like this and be off the hook. It's wrong and just plain mean." Ally pauses, swallowing hard against the burning lump in her throat. Her arms snake around her own waist, protecting herself from the cruelness of the situation. "Just because you found out I've had a crush on you doesn't mean you can say _that _and I'll forgive you. I didn't ever think you could stoop so low. I thought living sixteen years with you would allow me to know you. I guessed wrong apparently." She begins to turn but Austin flips her back around again. This time he holds her closer, his breath mingling with hers.

"God, Alls, you know me. When have I ever tossed those words around? Huh? Never. You are the first and last person I plan on saying those words to." She can't hear any fault in his voice, nothing that sends little red flags popping up. All she can hear is his honesty, his love written like a letter in his tone. And with one look in his hazel orbs, she can't doubt him.

"You're not lying." She says breathy. Her voice is only barely audible over the still pouring rain. It isn't a question but Austin nods his head anyway. He inches his lips ever closer to hers. "Well in that case…" Ally tugs his head down to her lips and experiences her first mind blowing kiss that only Austin Moon can give; and none-the-less, in the pouring rain.

* * *

"Remind me why I let you drag me into this?" Ally wheezes with a swipe of her wrist to her brow. Her mouth hangs ajar as she tries to catch her breath. She leans against her shovel for support as she watches Austin hunched over a large hole in the muddy creek bed. He clutches his knees as he tries to gain the oxygen back into his lungs.

The blonde sweeps the hair barely tickling his eyes over to the side with a gloved hand. Gooey mud sticking to his garden gloves leaves a solid brown line across his forehead and for some reason unknown to man, Ally wants to kiss him right there. Sadly, they are in the middle of a crime –well at least in her mind it's a crime. "Come on Alls, it's not like this is illegal." He pries with a lopsided grin.

Ally shifts her weight to the opposite foot. "Austin, you're digging up your mothers dried up creek bed, which by the way, the stone work took weeks to do." Ally points to the rocks piled on top of each other next to the 'digging site'. "Not to mention you dug her flower gardens up too and all because you just have to find the hamster you had when you were nine. He's dead, Austin." Ally argues, twisting her lips.

"Why is it when It's something that I do wrong it's 'me', but when you do something wrong it's 'us'?" His girlfriend shoots him a warning glare. "Anyway! My parents, to this day, still say he ran away! I need my proof to show my father murdered him!"

Ally drops her shovel, picking her feet out of the now mud coated rocks. "Really, Austin?" This is about finding out if you dad killed you hamster? The thing is dead and last time I remember, Dez told me you couldn't even dissect a frog in biology. It's not like you could perform a biopsy on the thing. There's only gonna be bones anyway."

Austin crosses his arms defensively. "You know my dad hated Mr. Squiggles. And he finally got rid of him and created the perfect crime." Austin stomped his foot in emphases before forcefully yanking it from the mud again.

Ally rolls her eyes, placing her balled up hands on her hips. "Austin, its name was Humpleberry." She corrects flatly while flipping the blond tips of her brunette pony tail over her shoulder.

The eldest of the pair begins stating his excuses defensively. "So, I got my goldfish and hamster mixed up. Who wouldn't?"

Ally gives him a static glance before beginning to speak. "Pretty much every-" Austin claps his hands together, successfully cutting the girl off.

Austin stabs the earth with his shovel before crossing his arms over the top of it. "Finding the body will blow this thing out of the water." The authority in his voice is cut short by none-other than Ally as she snorts.

"Oh my gracious! Austin, it's a hamster that died when you were nine! Let it go! All these years, not a single word on of the thing and suddenly you're digging holes all over the yard looking for it?" Ally crosses her arms over her chest. "Your moms not gonna believe that its gopher holes for much longer."

Austin stretches a finger out towards the brunette. "First of all, my mother believes my gopher story fully." Austin ticks that off on his index finger and moves to the next. "And secondly, Mr. Squiggles-"

"Humpleberry."

"Deserves his justice." Austin finishes. "All I know is that my dad did it!" Austin mutters before beginning to dig up an entirely new hole. Ally stands on the side, watching amused as her boyfriend's foot slips. He quickly pulls himself together before taking a fleeting backwards glance at the beautiful girl behind him.

Ally gazes on as Austin digs the shovel deeper into the flesh of the earth –that is until he freezes. A loud clunk breaks the night's weary silence. "What was that?" Ally gasps over his shoulder. "I swear, Austin, if you hit-" A large hand inches from her face stops her from continuing.

"No, no. I think I found it." The blonde mutters, bending down to the hole he dug in the earth. He takes a glob of mud from the flat surface beneath and flicks it away.

Ally crouches down next to him, unbelieving of his discovery. "You actually found your hamster?"

Her best-friend shoots her an incredulous look. "What? No. This is my time capsule."

"Excuse me?" Her question comes out dry.

"I made a time capsule when I was fourteen." He wheezes out in answer as he pulls a large round top from the ground. It makes a protesting sucking noise as Austin finally get it loose from the mud. He drops the dense object next to the girl beside him with gasp for air.

Ally huffs. "So, were we looking for this or the hamster?" She asks, a tinge of frustration staining her tone.

"Hamster." Austin answers simply.

Ally rolls her eyes and studies the lid next to her. Her nose crinkles in remembrance. She extends a single finger towards the large metal circle easing its way into the wet ground. "Is that the manhole cover that went missing when I was twelve?"

Austin shifts uncomfortably on his feet. "Maybe." He squeaks.

Ally holds her arms out towards him. "Let me get this straight, this is the missing manhole cover that caused Mrs. Carpal to drive right into the manhole it was meant to cover up?" Silence is her only answer. "How did you even manage to get it over here without anyone noticing, much less be able to carry it?" She asks.

"Dez will never confess!" The blonde blurts out, only cringing afterwards.

Ally clears her throat. "No, but you will."

Instantly, the nineteen-year-old male deflates. "Well we needed to cover up our stuff." The excuse is childish and something expected from a five-year-old, right down to the crossed arms.

For the fiftieth time, Ally rolls her eyes. "Anyway, what did you two even put in this?" She takes a closer look before gasping loudly. "Oh my gosh! Is this my dad's old safe? The one that the door broke off of?" Her eyes are wide and just as questioning as her words.

Austin shrugs, pouting his lips in thought. "He said he was getting rid of it, so I figured, 'one less thing for him to worry about'."

"Before he figured out he could fix it!" Ally scoffs.

"Oh! I forgot about this!" The sly singer diverts the topic to something much safer. He reaches his hand into the depths of the small safe and retracts a dusty card. With one puff, the dust flies away to reveal an old baseball card. Once the card is dirt free and the print on it legible again, Austin smirks. He passes it over to Ally who doesn't recognize the name. She throws it back in.

Once Austin's hand is back in the safe, he repeats the cycle again. Only this time, his jaw drops. "I can't believe I wasted perfectly good pancakes!" He whines, taking in the moldy, fungus ridden 'pancakes' safely kept in a plastic baggy. His nose tilts away in disgust as he sniffs at the open contents of the bag. "Man, that reeks." He chokes out past his coughing breaths.

Ally whips her head around, her face contorting in disgust once her gaze finds the pancakes. "No wonder it reeks. Pancakes are a perishable food item!" She pinches her nose between her fingers, trying to get the stench now wafting through the air from her senses.

The pancake-loving man chucks the pancakes back into the 'capsule'. His hurt hazel irises land on her and she's forced to scrape it off of her back. "I was going to be a savior for introducing the future to pancakes."

Ally shakes her head, dropping the subject before tentatively reaching her hand into the rusted safe. Her fingers trace over a familiar laminated texture. Fumbling with getting a proper grip, Ally yanks the object in her hand from the safe. She looks over the faded pink cover of the all too familiar book.

Austin finds himself staring at the reflective cover of a book. He follows the hand holding it up to him to Ally's scowling face. "What is my childhood diary doing in here?" Her voice is as sharp as nails.

To Ally, it isn't the fact that he could have read it –knowing all of her secrets. No, he already knew all of her secrets, so that doesn't bother her. He would never exploit her secrets anyway, that isn't her issue. It's the fact that he denied knowing where it was after she asked him countless times if he knew its location. The past five years –when the occasion would remind her of words written in that diary- she would go searching through the few boxes in the basement. She would tear apart her room, look under rocks, and turn up rugs in effort to find it. All those lost efforts only to find out that it's been sitting in Austin's backyard, two feet underground under a manhole cover.

The blonde quickly grabs the sewage cover and haphazardly places it where it once was. "Nothing." He answers innocently. He begins throwing mud back over the wound in the earth. Ally doesn't even register he's up until he's already walking towards his shovel, lying like the dead on the mud.

She quickly runs up to meet him, placing herself between him and his destination. "So, can we give up now?" Ally chimes hopefully, rolling up onto her toes and tauntingly running her lips lightly across his. Austin can distinctly feel every pin prick her touch causes.

"Please, Alls, like I'm willing to give up on justice." He answer with a lopsided grin; one that causes the songwriter's heart to flutter. She plays her rising blush off with yet another roll of her warm eyes. However, her smirk doesn't budge.

She's ready to turn; in fact she's in the middle of it, that is, until he pulls her back. He holds her around the waist, securing her in place. A flick to the back of the diary in her hand, snaps Ally to full attention. Austin glances between her and the small book. "You, know I'm pretty sure I memorized that when I took it. I read it over and over looking for some juicy blackmail. That type of stuff. What I found was entry after entry about a mystery boy. He was never given a name." He tightens his hold on her, pulling her ever closer. "So, I must know, am I in trouble of being replaced?" His eyes dance with his teasing nature.

Ally can't help but giggle. She rolls to her toes, putting her lips only inches from his and huskily whispering, "Nope, I think you're good."

Austin only smiles before placing butterfly kisses to her lips. Between the kisses they smile, even laugh, and dive in for more of each other. It continues for an eternity, or at least it seems that way. However, a bright light pierces the closed lids of the couple. They both let their eyes flutter open, in hopes not to blind themselves in the process. The connection between them is broken when their arms fly up to cover their eyes from the blinding light. Ally loses her grip on the diary, sending it falling to her feet.

Slowly both open their arms to find Austin's mother standing in the porch doorway in a robe. Curlers litter her blonde hair and even though her eyes are bloodshot and puffy with sleep, they are wide as goofballs. The blue eyes scan the yard and the freshly dug holes in the earth. She then takes one glance at the shovels laying at Austin and Ally's feet. Her face is reddening by the moment and both know she is due to explode any second. Then she blows. "Austin Monica Moon! Allison Marie Dawson! What in the hell do you two think you're doing?" She barks.

Austin glances over at Ally, eyes wide and fearful. He clamps his gloved hand over hers. However, Ally is too focused on coming up with an excuse to give Mrs. Moon that she doesn't notice. She only notices the one word he screams out, causing her mouth to stop bobbing up and down. "Run!" With that he tugs her arm to sprint but not before she can snatch her diary up, and then their dashing to his truck.

* * *

The city lights are beginning to ebb away like a dying heartbeat. The night sky holds the stars on its strings, playing a silent balled of peace. The moon hangs above it all through the branches of trees. Its crescent shape looks like God's finger nail, like he's touching the world with night's calm influence.

The silence in the cabin of the Chevy bouncing down the rough road may be heavy to anyone else. Not them. The silence holds so much more than empty words ever can. Why make an awkward situation with forced words if you don't have anything unparticular to say? All they need is the presence of each other, the wind running like lightning over their bodies, and the absents of a clock. His hand laying contently on her thigh and her fingers playing circles with his hair is all they want; it's all they need. Nothing more, nothing less.

After driving for a good five minutes on a country dirt road he stops the engine. He slips out of his seat, shutting the door forcefully while tossing his keys around in his hands. Taking a glance up at the stars graces his lips with a smirk. He's going to sleep under those stars tonight.

It's been a restless night for both of them. They don't know why, it's just been impossible to sleep. Thus this last minute camp-out was planned, making sure the weather allowed it of course. They packed up and drove off at two in the morning, it feels like it's been hours since then even though it hasn't.

He rounds around to the back of the truck. Jerking the tail-gait open with a heave, he watches as she bounces up next to him. They both reach for the many blankets, sleeping bags, and pillows they stalked up on and go to work with the same silence they've kept for the entire ride. It almost seems like a sacred ritual.

Finally, the truck's bed has been transformed into an actual bed -large and comfy with plenty of blankets to keep warm. Calmly, they both climb into the back, tucking themselves deep under the blankets. He -even though it isn't necessary- closes the tail-gait back up before lying down. Once he's down and lying next to the brown eyed beauty, she instantly snuggles into his side. Without hesitation, he wraps an arm around her back. She shivers, tucking herself deeper into him and tugging at the baggy sleeves of her hoodie. Suddenly she isn't so energetic anymore, not with his heartbeat acting as her lullaby and the crickets wishing her goodnight. The yawn on her tongue slips and it's not only a moment longer until she is breathing deeply against him.

The blonde can't help his silent chuckle at his best friend. She's probably the single most adorable thing he has ever seen.

He tucks an arm under his head, keeping the other wrapped protectively around her. He watches the stars twinkle; it almost looks like their communicating with each other. Ever since he was nine and she first pointed the stars out to him, he hasn't been able to not give them a glance every night. And it wasn't until he was twelve that he saw the way she would look at him. She had the adoring glint in her eyes that would only escape when she stargazed. He dismissed it at that time. When he turned seventeen, he couldn't dismiss it any longer. The big brown pools still would sparkle up at him, and he thought of all the possibilities for it. It wasn't until they finally shared that kiss in the rain that it finally clicked. She adores him, like she does the stars. He loves her for it. Not only because the gleam lights her eyes up brightest of all, but because she has taught him yet another thing.

She's shown him how to really look at someone, study them, read their eyes. She's shown him how to adore and he'd be lying if he said that he hasn't taken her teachings to heart. He'd be lying if he said that he doesn't look at her like he does the stars.

* * *

She barges out of the house, tears running away from her eyes. Her hair bounces when she jumps down the steps, desperate to run away from him. "Come on, Alls!" He yells after her. Given the chance, no one would ever be able to find the slur in his voice. She can.

With his foot falls coming closer, she picks up her pace. If she can make it across the street and into her house before he can get to her, she will thank God for the rest of her life.

A hand clamps over her shoulder. So much for prayer.

She jumps with a scream before beginning to duck away from him. Her tears are pouring faster and faster now and her sobs are skinning her throat. "Get away, Austin!" She cries, backing away from him.

He steps forward, she catches him wobble. "I'm not even that drunk." He assures, reaching a hand out to her.

Ally eludes his grabbing hands, taking even more steps backward. "I said stay away from me! I don't want to be anywhere near you!" Her words are almost unrecognizable through the hiccups in her sobs.

Austin takes a large stride towards her yet again. "Ally, I'm not even drunk!" He barks, frustration wearing thinner due to the alcohol.

"No, you are drunk! I can tell!" She screams right back. "You know I don't like it! You know! You were there when I went through what I went through! You know I hate it when people drink! I can stand it with strangers but not you! And you have the nerve to call me over, and I find out you've been drinking! I can smell it all over you! I'm hypersensitive to it and you know it! You freaking know you!" Her sobs are mixed with her screams as she gets right in his face.

Austin steps even closer, patients worn. "Get over it, Ally! It happened when you were thirteen! It's time to move on!" He wouldn't have said it if the small amount of alcohol buzzing his mind didn't already push it out. Austin knows it's bad once it's out and in the open. He doesn't even mean it, he would never mean it. Ever.

She gasps, placing a hand over her heart to keep the pain still. "Don't tell me to forget, Austin! I watched as my uncle came stumbling into the house late at night drunk. I watched as he hid the alcohol from my parents and the stench on his breath with stick after stick of gum! I watched him as he lied time and time again to my parents, threatening me into not telling them about breaking his parole! Then finally he ended his joy ride by killing three people in that car accident, including him because he was drunk! So don't you dare tell me to forget about it!" She's gulping in the air, trying to keep from passing out as she stumbles back.

Austin takes a careful step towards her, his heart breaking. She steps back alert. "I'm not going to watch you with alcohol in your system. I can't handle it. I'm not going to be responsible for another death." Ally takes off across the street, sobbing harder than she has in a _long_ time.

The door slams and locks just as Austin is racing up the porch steps. He curses at himself for being such a jerk. "Alls, I'm so, so sorry! I promise, scouts honor, that this will never happen again!" His hand flies up in the respectable sign as he watches her room light switch on. "Alls?" He calls to the open window a story up. The nineteen-year-old slams the window shut and her blinds snap shut.

Austin gulps, sitting down on her front grass. "Fine!" He screams, loud enough that he hopes she can hear. "I'm just gonna sit out here all night! Just to prove that I'm serious!" He smirks when a single brown eye peeks through blinds. She retracts her hand quickly, letting the blinds snap shut again.

He doesn't lie about staying out all night, because when she wakes up the next morning she goes straight to the window. After a self argument, she opens her blinds, but only enough to spy out. Sure enough, there's Austin, sprawled out across her grass and snoring like a pig. Ally takes a deep breath as she slips into her robe and rain boots. She just knows she will regret this.

Austin finds that his wake-up call is an angelic voice. "Need an Advil?" Sluggishly, he rises from his back, feeling a dull headache setting in. His hand holds his head and he blinks through the morning sunlight leaking over the distant hills.

He bats his lashes at Ally, who stands on her porch in cloud pj's, hair tied to the top of her head, and a glass of water in hand. Austin nods his head in answer before running up to her, saying over and over how sorry he is for last night. Ally only brushes it off, spilling two blue pills into his hand and pushing the water into the other.

They walk back into the house together and both take a seat at the kitchen counter. "It's ok," she sighs after the hundredth apology from Austin. "Besides, if you drink around me again I'll just punch you as hard as I can in your face." Her tone is serious, not one string of teasing is found.

Austin only shakes his head, looking her dead in the eye. "Oh, trust me, you won't find me drinking ever again." He replies just as seriously. As quick as the seriousness is there, it's gone as he leans back in his chair.

"I never really liked the taste anyway." He smirks even if what he just said is a lie.

* * *

"Why the flustered look?" Austin question's as his lovely best friend _and _girlfriend plops into the chair across from him. Her cheeks are red and her breath is heavy as she leans her head back to the umbrella shading them above.

Ally groans. "My Dad just wouldn't let me leave! I don't even know why!" Her arms flail around in exasperation. "I got here as fast as I could." She takes a gulp of air.

Austin snickers, realizing just how devious her father really can be. "Hey, it's fine. I'm not tracking time." He smiles widely as Ally looks up at him, running a hand over her head. She blows out a puff of air and gazes at the rocky shore beyond.

"I love this place." She sighs, plopping her chin into her open palm. Her smile is infectious and Austin can't help the smile reaching across his lips too.

He leans back in his chair. "Well, the ocean does have a special something about it. Doesn't it?" She nods in agreement. "For me there's just something about a giant man-eating crab that calms me." He plays it off like his other words and laughs out loud when Ally's head snaps up at him.

Her eyes light with her remembrance. "Dez never did sell the movie did he?" She giggles, thinking back to last year when he was in 'production' of the action movie.

The blonde laughs, his eyes glancing up as he does so. "Nope, they thought it was a parody of Jaws and that he was joking."

Ally throws her head back and laughs. "Was he heartbroken?" She asks, feigning a pout.

Austin nods, smile still gleaming on his face. "Very." He answers.

Ally is just about to speak again when Trish –a good friend gained over the years- calls into the speakers. "Number fifteen, number fifteen." And as her voice stops, the music comes softly back over the speakers. Austin stands, dusting himself off. "That's us. I'll go grab our drinks." He states.

The brunette turns around in her chair. "You got me an iced coffee, right?"

"Yep." Austin answers with a smirk.

She watches as he goes up to window to pick up their drinks. Trish sends him two thumbs up as he begins walking back. "What was that about?" She asks as he walks by and sets her drink in front of her.

Austin shrugs as he takes his seat. He takes a glance at Ally's cup which she grabs in a blind hand. "I don't know what you mean." He nervously answers, watching as Ally lowers her cup that is only inches from her lips. She still hasn't even glanced at it.

Instantly, she shifts in her seat. "No, something's up. Why are you so nervous?" He licks his lips as the cups lip comes so close to hers again, until she lowers it. Again. She's taunting him and she doesn't even realize it.

"Nothing." He squeaks, not even hearing her question.

Ally only rolls her eyes, flopping back against the back of her chair. Finally she brings her lips to the cup, readying herself to sip on her cold beverage. She stops short when something other than the cup's plastic lid touches her lips.

Austin watches as she jumps and lowers her eyes to her cups lid. They widen when they fixate themselves on ring taped over top of the opening. Her big brown eyes stare at him in amazement. Slowly, he rises, casually playing off tying his shoes -so not to cause any attention- as he bends down on one knee in front of Ally. Her eyes are still wide and unblinking. "Hey?" He gains her attention softly whilst pulling the ring from the cup and peeling the tape away.

Her voice is barely audible when she answers. "Yeah?"

Austin holds it up the ring for her to look at. "You wanna marry me?" He holds his breath.

Franticly, she nods, as if the opportunity is going to wash away. A hand clamps over her mouth as it finally hits her. Joyful tears prick at her eyes and one by one they fall. Austin rises and stands behind, leaning his head on her shoulder as her slips the ring onto her finger so he can see it in her vantage point.

A random man passing by catches Ally's tears and Austin looming over her. He glares at the blonde. "Ma'm?" Ally looks up. The man points out Austin. "Is this man bothering you?" The glare is still cold and deadly. Austin's eyes inflate.

Ally shakes her head, laughing loudly. "No, he's fine. He's absolutely amazing." She sends the man leaning on her shoulder a large smile. Before the pudgy man stalks away he glares once more at Austin.

Once he's gone they can't contain their laughter and Ally can't stop herself from placing a messy kiss to Austin's lips.

The proposal is odd but that sums up Austin's and her's relationship. In her eyes, it will always be perfect.

* * *

Everyone has gotten into their rightful position and the music is playing muffled through the heavy oak doors. They must be mingling in the chapel, gossiping about the day to come, about what she must look like, and about the dashing groom. Ally can already picture Austin standing by the alter in a fitted tux, checking his watch every five minutes. She smirks.

She cautiously glances around; making sure no one is looking as she makes a small crack in the door. She pokes her head into the chapel, watching as people mingle in their pews. Her eyes widen, it seems as if it's the entire town out there waiting to watch her walk down the aisle. She panics before she can even find Austin standing by the alter, she shuts the door quickly.

"Don't think that I didn't see that." Trish calls from behind.

Ally jumps with a squeak and whips around on her heels. Her hand hovers over her heart as she tries to calm it. "Wh-What?" She stutters.

Her mother appears behind Trish and smirks. "We saw what you just did." Penny smiles widely before stepping forward.

"Whoops." Ally says.

"It's fine, I won't sell you out." Trish hisses in a not-so-quite whisper. Ally giggles at her maid-of-honor.

Penny adjusts the white vale shading half of Ally's face. She pushes it farther back into her daughter's hair, hoping that she doesn't ruin the beautiful bun. With an airy sigh she dusts off the lacy white gown, tugging the lace long sleeves farther down on Ally's arms. "You look gorgeous." She states, tears welling in her eyes.

Ally steps forward, enveloping her mother in a tender hug. "Don't cry, because then I'll start crying and I've already had to fend off tears while my hair was being done." Penny only laughs and squeezes her daughter before pushing her back at arm's length.

"I'm just so proud." She cries, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

Ally nods, keeping her tears at bay. "I know."

The music starts and the groomsmen begin leading the bridesmaids out the door. Ally's mother gives her another quick hug before rushing away to take a seat. Finally her father grabs her arm, linking it with his. His smile is large and his eyes glisten with joyful tears. Ally's choice of music –Pachelbels Cannon- starts over the speakers. Everyone stands as she steps into the room. All eyes are on her, Austin's included. However, she only keeps her smile aimed at the groom._ Her _groom.

The smile on his lips grows when their eyes lock. Brown on gold and the burst of color in-between is the spark that they've always carried.

The walk down the aisle is painful, all she wants is to be standing up there with him. Why must the slow step be so proper?

Only once does her gaze glance away from Austin's. He breaks contact at the same time as her and they both glance at their mothers huddled together on the front pew, tears streaming down their faces. As soon as they lock eyes again, their shoulders shake with laughter.

Even in the most serious situations they find a way to laugh, but only if they have each other to do it with.

* * *

She's furious. He does a lot of things that anger her, but this goes above and beyond. "You did what?" She barks, her arms clenching around her abdomen. All she can focus on is the budget. They can't afford something this big. Not with all of the other things happening right now.

All she can hear is how his voice is higher. "I got you a house."

Ally blinks her eyes under the tie acting as a blindfold to her eyes. "Austin, we can't afford a house!" She finally yells, fear etching out her words. A warm hand heats her thigh. She bites her lip.

"Just trust me." He coos. "We're here anyway." A bump in the road signifies that they have pulled into a drive way.

Ally can hear Austin's car door slam shut. A burst of air hits her legs as her door creaks open. Austin takes both of her hands and assists her out of his truck. "Follow the sound of my voice." He calls, his hands still pulling her along.

Suddenly he stops her, his breath running down her neck. Even after the years, the shiver still falls down her spine. "Ready?" He whispers into her ear. With a deep breath she nods. Austin slips the tie off of her eyes slowly. Instantly tears well in her eyes.

Austin's parents stand with his brother and brother's wife next to them, her father, Trish, and Dez stand on her childhood house porch. The absents of her mother strikes her hard. "Your dad gave us the house." Austin whispers to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her abdomen.

Ally can't hold back the tears. Her father can't be more caring than he already is. "But, what will he do?" She squeaks through the sobs choking her. She can't help but wonder about him and how he's taking it. Her mother is dead, dead of skin cancer that took her within months. The wound is still fresh, two weeks is all it's been and he's already giving the house up.

Austin rests his chin on her shoulder. "He's gonna live with my parents. He gave us the house; said that we need it more."

Ally sobs, covering her lips as she looks over the house. It's her home, the home where her parents took her home from the hospital, the home she grew up in. The thought of her mother tears a new hole in her heart. She nearly collapses. "Daddy." She calls out to him. Austin lets her go and watches as she runs into her father's arms.

Ally buries her face into her father's shirt. Both break down in tears. "I want you to live here, it's too big for me and I can't bear to see a stranger move into it." Ally's sobs into his shirt, clutching the fabric.

"I miss her so much." She cries. Her words are muffled.

Her father strokes down her hair, tears running down his cheeks as well. "Me too sweet heart. It's gonna be hard for a long time, but it will get better when you become a mother yourself." He whispers.

Ally's sobs worsen thinking about her mother and how she won't see her grandchildren like she always dreamed. "Oh, Dad." She sobs.

Austin strolls up to them as Ally finally pulls away, still sobbing. He wraps her tightly into his arms; tears threaten his eyes as well. He holds her as close as possible, a single tear falling. His mother catches his eye, her eyes are red and tears stain her face. Penny was close to all of them and the thought of life without her is still difficult.

After Ally's sobs have died down to hiccups, Austin ducks his head to her ear. "Do you like it?" Ally nods into his chest, hugging him closer.

"It's perfect." She sighs into his shoulder.

Austin smiles into the crook of her neck before pulling away and kneeling in front of her. He gazes at her small rounding stomach and places a kiss to it. Ally smiles widely down at him as he gazes lovingly up at her. "You ready to have a baby?" He asks even though they still have seven months to go until childbirth.

Ally nods her head eagerly, another tear slipping down her cheek. "I'm ready to rock them right on that porch."

Both of their smiles are blinding.

* * *

Their wrinkled hands are entangled together. The silence is nice after the busy holidays. Ally, eighty-seven and an old lady at last, cranes her neck to look at her husband who is engrossed in the night's sounds. His breathing is smooth and deep and it still lulls her. She leans up against him, placing her head on his shoulder. After all this time they are still madly in love and still married. After all this time, she still looks into his hazel eyes that sparkle in the light. Even with the wrinkles surrounding his hazel orbs, they still are energetic and young. It's her favorite part about him. After all this time she can still look into his eyes and see the stars like the pretty lights in the sky.

* * *

_She said,__  
__I was seven and you were nine__  
__I looked at you like the stars that shined__  
__In the sky,__  
__The pretty lights__  
__And our daddies used to joke about the two of us__  
__Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled__  
__And rolled their eyes__  
__And said oh, my, my, my__Take me back to the house in the backyard tree__  
__Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me__  
__You never did,__  
__You never did__  
__Take me back when our world was one block wide__  
__I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried__  
__Just two kids,__  
__You and I...__  
__Oh, my, my, my, my__Well, I was sixteen when suddenly__  
__I wasn't that little girl you used to see__  
__But your eyes still shined__  
__Like pretty lights__  
__And our daddies used to joke about the two of us__  
__They never believed we'd really fall in love__  
__And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes__  
__And said oh, my, my, my...__Take me back to the creek beds we turned up__  
__Two A.M. riding in your truck__  
__And all I need__  
__Is you next to me__  
__Take me back to the time we had our very first fight__  
__The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight__  
__You stayed outside til the morning light__  
__Oh, my, my, my, my__A few years had gone and come around__  
__We were sitting at our favorite spot in town__  
__And you looked at me,__  
__Got down on one knee__Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle__  
__Our whole town came and our mamas cried__  
__You said I do__  
__And I did too__  
__Take me home where we met so many years before__  
__We'll rock our babies on that very front porch__  
__After all this time,__  
__You and I__I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine__  
__I'll still look at you like the stars that shine__  
__In the sky, oh, my, my, my..._

* * *

The crisp piece of paper flutters in the wind, like it's trying to escape from the tape holding it to the tomb stone that both of their names are carved into. A fifty-six-year-old woman with brown hair and hazel eyes walks away from the stone on a worn path.

Her parent's story plays over and over in her mind like a broken record. She never got tired of listening to them tell the story of their lives and how they fell in love. In fact, it was her favorite bed time story. Since they died -laying in their final bed together- she's been working on the perfect story for them, the perfect masterpiece. Try after try she couldn't get it right. That is until she finally did. Now their story is posted on their tomb stone so they can read it when they feel tired and need a bed time story.

* * *

**I really loved writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading it. If it seems forced in places please excuse it, I tried really hard to make it flow smoothly. Anyway, please please review! I make my day and spins my world when I get them. Kay, hope you liked it! Peace out!**


End file.
